Lantai Empat
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang komikus horor yang beberapa karyanya sudah diterbitkan atau dimuat di majalah komik. Sejak menulis komik berhantu, Hinata jadi sering mengalami kejadian seram, sampai dikira mengidap gangguan jiwa oleh keluarga suaminya, Gaara. Adakalanya Gaara juga meragukan pengakuannya. Namun, ia bersikeras bahwa semua keganjilan itu berhubungan dengan apartemen yang mereka huni.
1. Lantai Empat 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T dulu deh. Kayaknya fic saya kebanyakan T karena nggak tahu mau ngasih rate apa.** *author gadungan*

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Padahal penakut, tapi malah nyoba** *?*** bikin fic horror. Horror yang nggak horror. Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab I**

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berjalan dengan cepat melewati lorong sepi suatu apartemen. Cahaya temaram lampu di lorong, membuatnya ingin segera menemukan tempat yang lebih terang. Ia memeluk erat kantung coklat yang berisi penuh dengan barang belanjaannya. Nafasnya memburu, seolah baru saja berlari beberapa kilometer. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Rambut biru tuanya yang panjang turut melambai seiring cepatnya ia berjalan.

Wanita bermata sewarna mutiara itu adalah Sabaku Hinata; komikus berumur 24 tahun yang cukup terkenal karena karya terbarunya dimuat bersambung di majalah komik Konoha. Bahkan, beberapa karyanya sudah ada yang diterbitkan. Hinata berhenti di depan pintu yang bernomor 121. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu dengan tangan gemetar, dan mendorongnya dengan cepat saat mengetahui kalau pintunya tidak dikunci.

"Kamu lewat tangga lagi?"

Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Ia terlihat terburu-buru saat menutup pintu apartemen. Setelah memastikan kalau pintu telah terkunci, ia mengabaikan pria berambut merah yang menghadangnya di undakan depan pintu. Hinata berjalan ke dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tengah. Pria berekspresi datar itu mengikuti Hinata dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Ia memperhatikan Hinata; yang meletakkan kantung belanja di meja dapur dan menata isinya di dalam kulkas.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau lagi menggunakan _lift_?" tanya pria itu setelah Hinata menutup pintu kulkas.

Hinata terlihat gemetaran. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dengan erat. Ia berbalik dan menatap pria yang melihat ke arahnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku takut—"

"Kamu mau bilang, 'Aku takut melihat hantu di _lift_'?"

Mata Hinata memanas karena melihat senyuman sinis pria yang sudah dua tahun seatap dengannya. "Aku ingin pindah…"

"Kenapa?"

"Empat itu—"

"Cukup." Sepertinya pria _stoic_ itu sudah bosan mendengarkan Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengatakan, 'Empat adalah angka sial.'

"Saat ini, hanya kita yang menempati lantai empat, Gaara-_san_…"

"Mungkin mereka semua pindah karena sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang lebih nyaman."

"Tapi—"

"Ketakutanmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan apartemen. Kamu seharusnya berhenti mengerjakan komik _horror_, agar kamu tidak lagi berhalusinasi," potong Gaara, dingin.

Kata orang, kalau sering mengerjakan komik _horror_, kejadian yang menakutkan akan benar-benar dialami oleh komikus. Gaara yang selalu berpikir rasional, menganggap kejadian seram itu hanya bagian dari halusinasi Hinata. Dan Hinata jadi merasa kalau pria yang sudah menikahinya dua tahun lalu itu, tidak percaya lagi padanya.

"Gaara-_san_ mau bilang kalau aku sudah gila?"

Gaara masih berwajah dingin. Belum tampak keinginan untuk menenangkan Hinata yang mulai menangis. Hinata jadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat paman Gaara—Yashamaru, yang merupakan seorang psikiater—datang untuk membawakan beberapa obat untuknya. Hinata selalu meneteskan air mata ketika satu per satu _tablet_ pahit itu terpaksa ditelannya. Yang makin membuatnya bersedih; Gaara belum tahu tentang semua itu.

"Gaara-_san_ mau membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa seperti yang diinginkan keluarga Gaara-_san_?"

Gaara menutup matanya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan bosan. Helaan nafasnya yang lemah bisa didengar oleh Hinata. Setelah itu, isak tangis Hinata semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Gaara bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi; Hinata akan berlari ke kamar dan membenamkan diri di bawah selimut yang tebal.

Gaara masih bisa memaklumi sifat kekanakan istrinya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Karena itu, ia akan menyusul dan mencoba meminta maaf kepada Hinata; memberikan pelukan atau sekedar belaian lembut di rambutnya. Gaara mengerti akan hal terpenting dan sangat dibutuhkan Hinata di saat seperti ini; senyumannya.

.

.

.

"Pagi," ucap Gaara saat Hinata mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hinata yang masih mengerjapkan matanya bisa melihat Gaara yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Gaara yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memperhatikan suaminya yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas coklatnya; Gaara sudah siap berangkat kerja.

"Kenapa semalam membiarkanku tertidur?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur. "Nanti _editor_ku dari perusahaan penerbitan akan datang…"

"_Editor_mu tidak akan marah karena kamu adalah mantan kekasihnya."

"Tentu saja dia marah kalau aku menyerahkannya lewat dari _deadline_. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu, kan…"

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. "Berhentilah mengerjakan komik _horror_," gumamnya setelah menjauhkan kepalanya.

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Kamu terlihat lebih kurus. Akhir-akhir ini, kamu juga kurang tidur karena mengerjakan komikmu itu."

"Tenang saja. Hanya tinggal dua _chapter_ lagi…" Hinata tertawa kecil saat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah suaminya. "Setelah ini, aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik." Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Gaara membalas senyum Hinata. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti total. Bagaimanapun, menggambar adalah _hobby_mu. Aku hanya melarangmu mengerjakan komik _horror_."

Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia senang karena suaminya begitu pengertian.

"Oh iya, aku akan dinas ke Iwa selama lima hari—"

"Ta… tapi Gaara-_san_… a… aku takut…" Kening Hinata tampak berkerut. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Gaara menggenggam jemari Hinata yang mulai gemetaran. "Aku akan menyuruh Hanabi menemanimu selama aku pergi. Atau kalau kamu mau, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah _Otousan_."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selama ini jika ia ditinggal sendiri di apartemen, ia akan ditemani oleh asistennya. Tapi karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai komikus, ia memberhentikan asistennya tersebut. Alasannya, karena ia ingin berhemat. Jadi, sekarang Hinata hanya bekerja sendiri untuk karya terbarunya—yang juga merupakan karya terakhirnya sebelum berhenti sebagai seorang komikus. Walaupun Gaara tidak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti total, tapi Hinata sudah memutuskan itu atas keinginannya sendiri.

"Mulai kapan dinasnya?"

"Besok."

"Gaara-_san_… kenapa kita tidak pindah saja?"

"Bersabarlah. Tabungan kita belum cukup untuk membeli rumah."

"Kita bisa tinggal di rumah _Otousan_ dulu, kan…"

Gaara hanya diam. Seharusnya Hinata tahu; sebagai pria, Gaara ingin mandiri setelah memutuskan untuk menikah.

"Ma… maaf…" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm, tidak apa." Gaara mengecup lembut kening Hinata. "Aku berangkat," pamitnya seraya tersenyum—sebelum berdiri dan keluar kamar.

"Hati-hati…"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang setelah Gaara menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar. Hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman saat menjadi seorang komikus, karena ia merasa tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Gaara. Sejak menikah, ia yang selalu dikejar _deadline_ lebih sering tidur menjelang pagi dan bangun di siang hari. Seharusnya ia bangun lebih awal daripada Gaara; mengisikan air di bak mandi, memilihkan setelan kerjanya, menyiapkan sarapan, dan mengantarnya sampai pintu depan saat berangkat ke kantor.

"Gaara-_san_ pasti belum sarapan…" gumam Hinata sedih.

.

.

.

"Suamimu mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Hinata—saat melihat Hinata memasukkan beberapa setelan Gaara ke dalam tas besar.

"Dinas ke luar kota," jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum dan meneruskan kegiatannya semula.

"Kamu ditinggal selama berapa hari?"

"Lima. Mulai besok." Hinata menutup resleting tas berwarna coklat itu, kemudian menutup lemarinya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya pria berkulit putih itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hinata terlihat terkejut. "Tu… tunggu sampai Gaara-_san_ pulang. A… aku takut…" Hinata berjalan mendekat pada pria itu dan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"Baiklah…"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi seraya duduk di sofa beludru merah yang tidak jauh dari pintu kamar Hinata. Ia mengambil _remote_ di meja depan sofa dan menyalakan televisi di hadapannya.

Apartemen yang ditinggali Hinata dan Gaara memang tidak luas; hanya ada satu _set_ sofa di ruang tengah yang menjadi satu dengan dapur, meja makan, dan meja kerja Hinata; satu kamar tidur, dan satu kamar mandi.

"Akan kubuatkan teh."

"Oke."

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada suara dari televisi, sampai ada suara cangkir yang beradu dengan meja kaca di depan sofa. Hinata duduk di samping pria itu dan ikut memusatkan perhatian pada acara berita sore.

"Aku tadi melihatnya." Pria di samping Hinata terlihat serius. Senyum yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya, kini tidak ditunjukkannya.

"Li… lihat a… apa, Sai-_kun_?" tanya Hinata mulai panik. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menanyakannya, karena ia sudah bisa menduga kemana arah pembicaraan pria yang bernama Sai itu.

"Seorang perempuan meringkuk membelakangiku di sudut _lift_, dan—"

"Hentikan!" Hinata menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya tertutup rapat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran. "Aku tinggal di sini. Jangan membuatku semakin takut…"

Sai dengan perlahan menjatuhkan kedua tangan Hinata yang menutup telinganya. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata membuka matanya dan nafasnya yang semula memburu menjadi normal kembali.

"Aku tidak akan meneruskan." Sai tersenyum ramah. "Tenanglah…"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Dari dulu kamu memang penakut," ledek Sai.

Hinata memukul pelan lengan Sai, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja dapur.

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring miring di ranjangnya dan sudah membenamkan sebagian tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Ia memperhatikan Gaara yang masih berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel, dan berdiri membelakanginya. Hinata tersenyum saat Gaara berhenti bicara dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Tidak lama kemudian, Gaara menyingkapkan selimut dan berbaring di samping Hinata. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Hinata. Senyum yang tidak kunjung pudar, menghiasi wajah Gaara yang terlihat lelah.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," bisik Gaara di telinga Hinata. Ia melingkarkan lengannya untuk mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata. Bukan hanya mempersempit, tetapi juga menghilangkan setiap penghalang di antara dirinya dan Hinata.

Malam ini akan terasa panjang untuk mereka…

.

.

.

**Bersambung?**

.

.

.

**Kenapa Gaara-****san****?**

**Karena dari dorama Jepang yang saya tonton, yang sudah menjadi suami istri malah manggilnya pakai suffix –san. Nggak tahu juga sih.**

**Jepang menganggap angka empat sebagai angka yang kurang baik. Jadi, biasanya tidak pernah ada lantai empat di sana. Mungkin ada, tapi tidak difungsikan sebagaimana mestinya. ***?*** Katanya lho. Nggak tahu juga sih.** *lagi?*

**Fic apa ini? Bosan buat fic anak sekolahan, jadinya gini deh. Nggak serem ya? Namanya juga horror-horroran. Tapi horrornya belum mulai. Niatnya bikin oneshot, tapi kok selalu jadi multichap? Heran deh.**

**Bisa jadi rate M nggak ya? Haha.**

**OOC banget ya? Hohoho.**

**Untuk fic yang lainnya, tunggu ya. Pasti lanjut, tapi nggak tahu kapan. ^^v**

**UAS sudah selesai kok.** *padahal waktu itu bilangnya hiatus dua minggu*

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**10 Januari 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


	2. Lantai Empat 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Mungkin hantunya OC? Iya, kalau menampakkan diri. Kalau nggak, ya nggak…** *?*

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab II**

.

.

.

Hinata mulai merasakan hawa sepi apartemennya setelah Gaara meninggalkan apartemen beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia melupakan kesendiriannya dengan membereskan peralatan makan yang digunakan untuk sarapan. Hari ini Hinata memang berusaha menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara.

Saat mencuci piring, Hinata tersenyum sendiri karena teringat bagaimana ia mengenal Gaara dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Waktu itu, Hinata sering duduk di bangku—kereta—yang sama saat berangkat kuliah pagi, di samping orang yang sama; Gaara.

Hinata harus bersyukur karena mempunyai sifat ceroboh. Suatu hari saat pulang dari kuliah malam, dompet Hinata terjatuh dan Gaara yang menemukannya. Entah bagaimana prosesnya sehingga mereka berdua bisa menjadi akrab dan mulai menjalin hubungan.

Saat ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-22, Gaara melamarnya dan mereka menikah tidak lama setelahnya. Kata Gaara, masakan Hinata enak dan ia ingin memakannya setiap hari. Hinata tidak keberatan untuk itu, dan ia juga ingin selalu bersama Gaara.

Terkadang keputusan menikah memang hanya didasarkan pada sesuatu yang sederhana; tidak perlu alasan yang terlalu spesial.

Hinata menganggap pernikahannya dengan Gaara sebagai hal yang sangat istimewa dalam hidupnya. Menjadi pasangan suami istri dengan Gaara yang selama ini adalah orang lain, dan tinggal seatap dengannya; adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan tak terbayangkan oleh Hinata.

Beberapa orang menganggap pernikahan sebagai peristiwa yang perlu dirayakan. Namun, perayaan itu biasanya hanya sesaat. Yang menanti keduanya setelah itu adalah keseharian yang sama seperti biasanya. Pagi yang sama seperti sebelum menikah; harus bangun, makan, dan bekerja seperti biasa. Karena itu, Hinata memilih Gaara yang bisa hidup seperti biasa bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan perasaan aneh saat mengelap tangannya yang masih basah ke celemek ungu mudanya. Ia merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuknya. Hinata dengan cepat melepas celemeknya dan segera berbalik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hinata melihat ke sebelah kiri; pandangannya tertuju pada tirai jendela yang melambai. Apa yang membuat tirai itu bergerak seperti tertiup angin? Padahal semua jendela apartemennya tertutup dan AC sedang tidak dinyalakan. Nafas Hinata memburu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan ia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tangannya yang gemetaran mencengkeram meja dapur yang dijadikan sandaran sebagian tubuhnya.

Hinata ingin menutup matanya, tapi seolah ada yang membuatnya tetap terbuka. Ia benar-benar takut, apalagi saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar apartemennya. Seperti suara derap langkah seorang anak kecil atau orang dewasa yang sedang berlari; mungkin keduanya. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di pelipis Hinata. Telapak tangannya juga mulai berkeringat saat suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

"KYAAA!"

Hinata jatuh terduduk ketika pintu gesernya menuju balkon mendadak terbuka dengan sendirinya. Padahal tidak ada angin yang berhembus, sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia merasakan kakinya lemas, sehingga sulit untuk berdiri. Apalagi perutnya terasa sedikit nyeri. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia sangat takut.

"_Oneechan_ ngapain?"

Hinata mendongak untuk melihat ke sumber suara; gadis berambut coklat panjang yang mempunyai mata sewarna milik Hinata. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Hinata terduduk.

"Hanabi…" gumam Hinata dengan bibir bergetar.

Gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu mendekat pada Hinata, dan membantunya untuk bangun. Kemudian, Hanabi membopong Hinata ke sofa.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh?" tanya Hanabi dengan suara meninggi. Walaupun begitu, tampak kekhawatiran di wajahnya saat melihat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku takut…" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Hanabi; mencegah Hanabi berdiri dari duduknya di sofa.

"Kenapa sih?" Hanabi khawatir saat Hinata mulai terisak dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa kamu yang membuka pintu kaca itu?" Hinata masih belum berani melihat pintu yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Bukan."

Pelukan Hinata semakin mengerat setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Hanabi. Sepertinya Hanabi sudah mengerti mengenai penyebab ketakutan Hinata.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan menemani _Oneechan_," kata Hanabi sambil mengelus punggung Hinata. Ia mencoba memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk kakak perempuannya satu-satunya itu.

Sebuah suara membuat Hinata melepas pelukannya. Kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Saat menemukan sumber suara di dekat pintu apartemennya, Hinata menatap Hanabi dengan wajah yang tidak terbilang senang.

"Kenapa bawa kucing? Aku kan—"

"Iya, iya, aku nggak lupa. Neko-_chan_ nggak penyakitan, kok. Dia juga bersih," potong Hanabi dengan mantapnya sambil memandang kucing putihnya yang berbulu lebat.

"Tetap saja, Hanabi. Aku takut…"

Hanabi menyeringai. Ekspresi cemas Hinata selalu menjadi pemandangan yang menarik untuknya.

"Hanabi…" desis Hinata sebal.

Hinata terkikih geli. "Aku anterin ke dokter, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lembut karena melihat Hanabi yang mendadak berwajah khawatir.

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia melihat Hanabi yang sudah tidur pulas di depannya. Ia menyuruh Hanabi menemaninya tidur karena masih terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi. Ia belum bisa terlelap walaupun sebenarnya sudah mengantuk.

Sedari tadi Hinata tampak gelisah. Boleh dibilang kalau ia sedang takut untuk tidur. Ia hanya takut mengalami mimpi buruk. Yang saat ini paling ia harapkan kehadirannya adalah Gaara, suaminya. Selama Gaara berada di sisinya dan memeluknya, ia tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dekat ranjang. Ia jadi sangat ingin menghubungi Gaara. Ia yakin kalau Gaara juga masih terjaga. Ia menekan nomor Gaara dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"_Anata_…" panggil Hinata dengan manja saat Gaara menjawab teleponnya.

"Hm? Sudah rindu padaku?" Suara Gaara masih terdengar jernih. Benar dugaan Hinata; Gaara memang belum tidur.

"Iya. Aku kangen…" Suara Hinata yang manja terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil.

"Jujur sekali."

Gaara tertawa kecil di seberang sana. Padahal Hinata ingin melihat tawa itu secara langsung, bukan hanya mendengarnya. Karena Hinata jarang sekali melihat Gaara tertawa.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Nggak bisa tidur karena menunggu telepon dari suamiku," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar lucu, karena ia berbicara sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara tertawa lagi. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata masih menunggu Gaara menghentikan tawanya. Ia ikut tersenyum walaupun Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hina-_chan_…"

"Ya?" Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring miring membelakangi Hanabi.

"Mau oleh-oleh apa?"

"Tadi pagi aku kan sudah bilang…" Hinata menghela nafas pelan. "Oleh-olehnya Gaara-_san_ yang pulang dengan selamat."

Sekali lagi Gaara tertawa. Hinata heran; kenapa suaminya itu jadi sering tertawa? Hinata kan tidak sedang melawak.

"Mm… _Anata_…"

"Hm?"

"Belikan cokelat, ya…" pinta Hinata malu-malu. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau oleh-olehnya cokelat? Tapi, sepertinya yang ini adalah keinginan dadakan.

"Hm," gumam Gaara menyanggupi.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa melihat Gaara yang sedang tersenyum senang di seberang sana.

"Aku jadi ngantuk," kata Hinata setelah menutup mulutnya karena menguap.

"Tidurlah."

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun. Mulai sekarang, ia tidak lagi mengerjakan komiknya di malam hari karena takut. Sesudah sarapan, ia melanjutkan mengerjakan komiknya. Sai sudah datang sejak pagi, karena mengira Hinata di apartemen sendirian setelah ditinggal Gaara ke luar kota. Sai tahu kalau Hinata sangat penakut, makanya Sai ingin menemaninya.

Sai duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Hinata, seperti biasanya. Ia sedang membaca koran yang dibawanya ke apartemen Hinata. Sesekali ia juga akan berhenti dan membantu Hinata jika diminta.

Setelah Hinata memberhentikan asistennya, Sai sering membantu memberikan _tone_ atau _tenbyo _di sela-sela gambar Hinata. Keahlian menggambar Sai tidak boleh diragukan, bahkan ia lebih berpengalaman daripada Hinata.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata gemar menggambar adalah Sai. Sai tidak menyadarinya, tetapi Hinata mengakuinya.

Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya saat ada 'sesuatu' yang menetes di mejanya. Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin karena tetesan cairan merah itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia memberanikan diri mendongak ke langit-langit apartemennya, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil Sai, namun lidahnya terasa bertulang.

Hinata merasa kalau tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang karena ketakutan. Hinata merasakan pandangannya buram karena air mata. Ia hanya bisa berusaha memanggil Sai yang terlihat tenang membaca koran. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetap seperti itu. Ia merasa berada di waktu yang berbeda dengan Sai.

Tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan dengan ujung rambut yang semakin mengganggu penglihatannya ke Sai. Mata Hinata membelalak dan tidak bisa untuk dipejamkan. Padahal di saat seperti ini Hinata tidak ingin membuka matanya. Rambut di depan wajah Hinata itu semakin turun, turun, dan akhirnya bisa menampakkan wajah pemiliknya yang pucat dan tersenyum kepada Hinata. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir yang tersenyum itu, dan akhirnya darah membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai khawatir melihat Hinata yang ketakutan.

Hanabi yang baru bangun tidur karena teriakan histeris Hinata, tidak jadi keluar kamar karena melihat Sai menenangkan Hinata.

"Da… darah…" jawab Hinata terbata sambil menunjuk cairan merah di mejanya.

Sai segera mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa, biar kubersihkan," ujar Sai sambil membersihkan sedikit darah di meja kerja Hinata menggunakan _tissue_ yang diambilnya dari meja makan.

"A… aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau terus-terusan mengalami ini…" gumam Hinata.

Hinata membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil kantung kertas dari apotek tertentu. Sai menepis kasar tangan Hinata ketika melihat Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa _tablet_ dan akan memakannya. Hinata hanya menangis dalam diam. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Sai yang tanpa senyum. Ia hanya pasrah saat Sai merebut kantung kecil di tangannya.

"Dari psikiater?" Sai tidak perlu jawaban dari Hinata karena ia bisa membaca sendiri apa yang tertulis di kantung itu. "Kenapa kamu mendapatkan obat dari psikiater? Kamu tidak gila!" Suara Sai meninggi.

Hanabi terkejut. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang obat-obatan itu. Ia ingin keluar dari kamar Hinata, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke dalam pembicaraan Hinata dan Sai. Ia mengamati Sai yang sedang melemparkan kantung obat Hinata ke dalam keranjang sampah yang ada di dapur. Sama seperti Hinata, ia juga baru kali ini melihat Sai berwajah datar tanpa senyum ramahnya.

"Ke… kenapa dibuang?"

"Kamu tidak boleh mengonsumsi obat sembarangan! Seharusnya kamu lebih tahu daripada aku!" Suara Sai masih terdengar tinggi. "Gaara pasti belum tahu tentang itu, kan?" Sai menunjuk keranjang sampah tempat ia membuang obat-obat Hinata.

Hinata tidak berani membayangkan jika Gaara tahu kalau ia sudah beberapa kali memakan obat yang biasanya diberikan kepada seseorang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa itu. Gaara pasti marah besar. Apalagi mengingat kondisi Hinata yang sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin memperburuk hubungan Gaara-_san_ dengan keluarganya."

"Memperburuk?" Sai menurunkan _volume_ suaranya. Ia mencerna kalimat Hinata. Keluarga Gaara? Sai jadi menebak kalau psikiater yang memberikan obat ke Hinata adalah paman Gaara.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Semuanya salahku. Sai-_kun_ tahu kan kalau akhir-akhir ini sikapku menjadi aneh?"

"Kamu memang selalu aneh," jawab Sai sedikit bergurau.

Bisa-bisanya Sai kembali tenang setelah terlihat begitu marah? Hinata dan Hanabi menjadi heran kepada Sai. Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sai.

"Aku serius…" desis Hinata diikuti wajah cemberut.

Sai tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sejak para penghuni apartemen lantai empat banyak yang pindah, aku jadi sering mengalami kejadian yang menyeramkan. Keluarga Gaara-_san_ bilang kalau aku sudah gila. Bahkan, mereka menyuruh Gaara-_san_ untuk menceraikanku…"

Sai tidak berkomentar dan kembali berwajah datar, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Hanabi menutup mulutnya, dan matanya tampak melebar. Ia tidak mengira kalau hubungan Hinata dengan keluarga Gaara menjadi seburuk itu. Setahu Hanabi, akhir-akhir ini keluarga Gaara hanya menjadi tidak peduli kepada Hinata.

Sai mendekat pada Hinata dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Sepertinya 'mereka' tidak senang jika masih ada yang menempati lantai empat ini, 'rumah mereka'. Makanya, 'mereka' ingin agar para penghuni apartemen di lantai ini pindah semua, termasuk kamu dan Gaara."

Sai mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Hinata.

"Kamu tidak lupa kan kalau aku sedikit 'peka'?" tambah Sai.

Hinata tersenyum, namun terlihat dipaksakan. "Hanabi juga bisa merasakannya. Tapi, Gaara-_san_ tidak. Keluarganya juga tidak. Karena itu, Gaara-_san_ selalu meragukan ceritaku. Bahkan, tidak pernah percaya…"

Setelah itu, Hinata jatuh ke pelukan Sai. Seperti biasanya; ia mencurahkan apapun yang mengganjal pikiran dan hatinya kepada Sai. Selama ini, Sai sudah seperti _diary_ berjalannya.

Hanabi pura-pura tidak tahu, dan tetap berada di dalam kamar Hinata. Terkadang, ia merasa takut melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Sai. Kalau dulu, Hanabi senang dengan hubungan spesial Hinata dan Sai. Tapi kalau sekarang, ia khawatir karena Hinata sudah menjadi istri Gaara. Apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan Hinata mengenai hubungannya dengan keluarga Gaara.

Hanabi mendadak menjadi bingung memikirkan cara agar bisa ke kamar mandi tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata dan Sai. Kamar mandi berada di luar kamar Hinata. Hanabi sempat berpikir untuk keluar kamar begitu saja. Tapi, rasanya tidak enak mengganggu mereka berdua.

Memangnya sampai kapan mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu? Hanabi kan sudah kebelet…

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_…" Suara ceria ini sudah menyambut Hinata setelah Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ino-_chan_…" Hinata terlihat senang dengan kedatangan wanita berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi itu. Mereka berdua lalu berpelukan. "Aku senang sekali Ino-_chan_ ke sini…"

"Kalau Shikamaru sedang dinas ke luar kota, kamu juga sering datang ke apartemenku, kan…" kata Ino saat mengikuti Hinata memasuki apartemennya.

"Aku jadi tidak kesepian karena dari kemarin ada yang menemaniku ngobrol."

"Kemarin? Siapa? Hanabi?" Ino terlihat penasaran karena wajah Hinata terlihat begitu sumringah. Sepertinya ia ragu kalau yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Hanabi. Ditemani adiknya yang cerewet itu tidak mungkin bisa membuat Hinata sesenang ini, kan? Pikir Ino.

"Sai-_kun_."

Ino sudah menduganya. "Apa suamimu tidak cemburu kalau Sai sering menemuimu?"

"Sai-_kun_ kan _editor_ku. Lagian, Gaara-_san_ tidak pernah cemburu tuh…" Hinata mendahului Ino menduduki sofa merahnya.

"Itu kan menurutmu…" Ino duduk di samping Hinata. Ia mengambil biskuit cokelat di toples kaca bulat di depannya, dan memakannya. "Hmm, ini enak."

"Buatanku," sahut Hinata dengan wajah memerah karena pujian Ino.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Tidak terkejut, karena ia tahu kalau Hinata sudah pandai memasak sejak SMA. Ia mengambil toples Hinata dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia memasukkan satu per satu biskuit cokelat buatan Hinata ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh, aku dengar dari Shikamaru kalau Gaara mau diangkat menjadi pimpinan proyek yang baru…"

Hinata terlihat terkejut. "Kenapa Gaara-_san_ tidak memberitahuku kalau dipromosikan?"

"Mungkin kejutan? Berarti aku lancang, ya…" Ino tertawa hambar.

Hinata semakin bangga kepada suaminya. Sepertinya promosi yang mendadak itu disebabkan prestasi kerja dan sifat Gaara yang baik.

"Katanya, para pegawai di sana membujuk Gaara untuk mengadakan pesta saat ia kembali nanti…" tambah Ino diikuti tawa.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Ino yang tersedak karena makan sambil tertawa. Temannya sejak SMA itu memang terbiasa tertawa dalam segala keadaan.

"Datang sama siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sendiri. Aku meninggalkan Shikamaru bersama si kecil." Ino tertawa lepas. Seolah tidak memiliki beban ketika mempercayakan anak perempuannya kepada suaminya yang tidak bisa mengganti popok dan membuatkan susu.

"Ino-_chan_ tidak takut?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hah? Takut apa?" Ino balik bertanya dengan polosnya. "Shikamaru mungkin akan ngomel sebentar, tapi—"

"Bu… bukan itu. Maksudku, kenapa Ino-_chan_ masih berani ke apartemenku sendirian? Di sini penghuninya tinggal aku dan Gaara-_san_…"

Ino tertawa lagi. "Aku kan pemberani," ujar Ino dengan bangganya.

Hinata masih ingat kalau Ino pernah cerita kepadanya setelah melihat hantu di dalam _lift_. Waktu masuk _lift_, Ino sendirian. Tetapi saat _lift_ mulai naik atau turun, ia melihat pantulan perempuan berambut panjang dan berantakan yang duduk meringkuk membelakanginya di pojok _lift_. Dari pintu _lift_ itu, Ino juga bisa melihat pantulan laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Ino pernah mencoba menoleh ke belakang, tetapi ia tidak melihat orang lain di sana. Setelah melihat pintu lagi terkadang pantulan sosok itu hilang, kemudian muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba.

Awalnya Ino memang takut, namun ia jadi terbiasa karena sering melihatnya saat datang ke apartemen Hinata. Menurutnya, sosok itu hanya menampakkan diri dan tidak mengganggunya—dalam arti; tidak mencelakainya. Tapi sampai kapanpun, kejadian seperti itu pasti sangat mengagetkan.

Beda dengan Ino, Hinata jadi tidak berani menggunakan _lift_ setelah ia melihat langsung apa yang ada di dalam _lift_ apartemennya. Karena itu, belakangan ini Hinata jadi sering berdebat dengan Gaara hanya karena masalah _lift_. Padahal Gaara hanya merasa khawatir ketika Hinata menggunakan tangga.

.

.

.

Hinata menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya ia malas, tapi karena ada Hanabi ia jadi memiliki semangat untuk memasak. Selain Gaara, Hanabi yang selalu memuji masakannya. Jadi, Hinata senang saat memasak untuk mereka.

Hinata mendengar suara kucing Hanabi ketika ia menata masakannya di meja makan. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut pada kucing. Ia hanya takut mengganggu kesehatannya.

Hinata melihat kucing Hanabi seolah memandangi pot tanaman yang ada di sebelah rak sepatu dekat pintu apartemennya. Dari tadi kucingnya tidak bergerak dari sana, dan tidak berhenti mengeong. Hinata menelan ludahnya. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

Hinata memberanikan diri mendekati kucing putih yang gendut itu. Semakin dekat, Hinata jadi tahu apa penyebabnya. Nafas Hinata mendadak memburu saat melihat daun tanamannya bergerak dengan sendirinya seperti tertiup angin. Sama seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu; jendela kaca Hinata, pintu geser menuju balkon, dan pintu depan apartemen Hinata tertutup semua. AC juga sedang tidak dinyalakan.

Jantung Hinata memompa darah lebih cepat ketika Hinata mengamati kucing yang tatapannya masih tertuju pada tanaman yang bergoyang itu.

"Ha… Hanabi…" gumam Hinata pelan karena bibirnya terasa bergetar dan lidahnya terasa kelu. "Hanabi…" Suara Hinata sudah semakin keras dari sebelumnya, namun belum bisa untuk membangunkan Hanabi yang masih terlelap.

"Hanabi…!" Hinata mundur dan terpojok di punggung sofa ketika kucing Hanabi—Neko—mendadak menatapnya dengan tajam dengan mata yang berubah semerah darah. "HANABI…!" teriaknya saat Neko tiba-tiba mencakar rok selututnya.

"Neko-_chan_…!" Suara Hanabi membuat Neko kembali tenang. Ia membawa Neko ke dalam gendongannya. Neko terlihat bermanja-manja di pelukannya.

Hinata berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Ia masih merasa takut. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik Neko yang berada dalam gendongan Hanabi. Hinata belum bisa tenang, apalagi ketika melihat Neko yang seolah menyeringai kepadanya.

"_Oneechan_ tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pasrah karena ia tidak ingin membuat Hanabi khawatir.

.

.

.

"Kemarin Gaara-_nii_ menyuruhku untuk menemani _Oneechan_ ke rumah sakit. Hari ini ada jadwal bertemu dokter, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Kok bisa lupa, ya…"

"Pikun."

"Mm… mungkin karena belum terbiasa."

Hinata berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya membereskan tempat tidurnya. Ia menegakkan badannya untuk melihat Hanabi yang sedang mengaca di cermin kamarnya. Hanabi terlihat segar karena baru saja selesai mandi. Tumben menurut Hinata. Biasanya Hanabi malas mandi pagi kalau sedang libur kuliah.

"Kenapa Gaara-_san_ tidak mengingatkanku?" gumam Hinata sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya semula.

"Percuma deh. _Oneechan_ kan pelupa," ujar Hanabi dengan santainya, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan kakaknya.

Hinata sudah maklum dan sering bersabar dengan gaya bicara Hanabi yang ceplas-ceplos.

"_Oneechan_ itu selain ceroboh, cengeng, dan penakut… ternyata juga masih pikun. Kasihan Gaara-_nii_. Pasti sangat bersabar mempunyai istri kayak _Oneechan_…" Hanabi lebih mendramatisir dengan mendecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kalau Gaara sangat bersabar memiliki istri seperti Hinata. Berarti Hinata amat sangat bersabar sekali karena dianugerahi adik semacam Hanabi. Hinata membuka mulutnya, ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi…

"Satu lagi. Gaara-_nii_ nggak ngebolehin _Oneechan_ buat lewat tangga. Nggak boleh dibantah lagi. Titik."

Hinata menutup mulutnya lagi. Niat membantahnya sudah benar-benar hilang. Sebenarnya yang menjadi adik itu siapa? Mengapa Hinata selalu tidak bisa menang melawan Hanabi?

"Tenang saja. Nggak perlu takut. Kan ada aku…" Hanabi menepuk dadanya sendiri.

Hinata memang berani kalau ada yang menemaninya memasuki _lift_ apartemennya. Tetapi jika sendirian, mungkin ia akan tetap setia menggunakan tangga. Padahal _lift_ berada tepat di samping apartemennya, sedangkan tangga terletak di ujung yang sebaliknya. Menurut Gaara, akan lebih menyeramkan menggunakan tangga karena melewati koridor panjang apartemen yang saat ini tidak berpenghuni. Tetapi kekhawatiran Gaara terkadang memicu pertengkaran kecil dengan Hinata.

"Oh, iya. Gaara-_nii _menyuruh _Oneechan_ untuk menghubunginya setelah pemeriksaan nanti."

"Nggak mau," balas Hinata dengan tenangnya.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Hinata menyeringai. "Pasti Gaara-_san_ yang menghubungiku. Bahkan sebelum kita keluar dari ruangan dokter."

Hanabi melongo. "Masa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Mau taruhan?" tantang Hinata.

"Nggak, ah. Pasti aku yang kalah…"

Hinata menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya kepada Hanabi. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia bisa juga menang dari Hanabi.

"Gaara-_san_ sedang apa, ya? Aku kangeeen…" gumam Hinata sambil memeluk bantalnya.

Hanabi jadi merona mendengar suara Hinata yang samar-samar itu. Kenapa jadi Hanabi yang merasa malu?

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum saat menemukan Sai di balik pintu yang dibukanya.

"Suamimu sudah pulang?" tanya Sai setelah Hinata mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Belum," jawab Hinata seraya menduduki kursi di depan meja kerjanya.

"Bukankah sudah lima hari?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi, kalau pulang hari ini berarti memaksakan diri. Akan lebih baik jika Gaara-_san_ pulangnya besok pagi."

Sai tersenyum karena melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Ia ikut bahagia ketika Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Bawa apa itu?" Hinata memusatkan perhatiannya pada kantung plastik berwarna putih yang ditenteng Sai. Sepertinya Sai baru saja belanja di swalayan 24 jam dekat apartemen Hinata.

"_Pudding_ untukmu," jawab Sai dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi wajahnya. Ia meletakkan kantung itu di meja Hinata, kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang Hinata.

"Waaah… Sai-_kun_ tahu saja kalau aku sedang ingin ngemil."

Mata Hinata berbinar saat melihat kantung yang berisi _pudding_ dengan rasa kesukaannya. Ia mengambil satu _cup pudding_ dan dengan tidak sabar memakannya.

"Hmm… enak sekali…"

"Makannya nanti saja sesudah makan malam." Sai hampir menenggelamkan matanya karena senyumnya semakin lebar. "Kamu kan harus menyelesaikan komikmu."

"Itu salah Sai-_kun_ karena membawakanku _pudding_…"

Sai tertawa kecil karena melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti memelas. Hinata yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya memelototi Sai.

"Hanabi kemana?" tanya Sai setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Keluar sebentar untuk menemui temannya," jawab Hinata sambil terus menyendokkan _pudding_ ke mulutnya.

Hinata mendekatkan sendokan terakhir _pudding_nya ke mulut Sai, memberikan isyarat kepada Sai agar membuka mulutnya. Sai akhirnya menurut, tetapi Hinata malah menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Hinata cekikikan karena berhasil menggoda Sai. Sai menyeringai—tanda kalau ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"_Pudding_mu aku sita dulu."

Sai meletakkan satu kantung _pudding_ yang dibawanya di meja dapur. Ia tahu kalau Hinata akan terlalu malas untuk mengambilnya. Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Akhirnya Hinata melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sai kembali duduk dan memperhatikan sketsa yang dibuat Hinata, saat tangan Hinata menggerakkan _pen_nya.

"Goresan gambarmu memang kasar, makanya yang jadi malah komik _horror_…" komentar Sai dengan setengah candaan.

"Anda benar."

Hinata dan Sai tertawa kecil setelahnya. Selain memaklumi Hanabi yang suka bicara ceplas-ceplos, Hinata juga mengerti kalau Sai suka berbicara blak-blakan. Mereka berdua bisa dikatakan hampir sama, menurut Hinata. Apa jadinya jika dua orang yang begitu 'jujur' disatukan?

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Sudah sore." Hinata berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Ya," balas Sai sambil melihat-lihat hasil pekerjaan Hinata.

Hinata masuk ke kamar mandinya dengan perasaan was-was. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Hinata sudah mulai santai setelah air _shower_ menyentuh kulitnya. Ia menutup matanya untuk lebih menikmati setiap tetesan air yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Lampu di kamar mandi hidup dan mati secara terus-menerus. Jantungnya mulai memacu lebih cepat, dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

Tidak mungkin lampunya rusak karena Gaara baru menggantinya beberapa hari sebelum dinas ke luar kota. Sai juga tidak mungkin mengerjainya karena sakelar lampu kamar mandi ada di dalamnya. Dengan cekatan, Hinata meraih jubah mandinya dan keluar setelah mengikatnya.

"Sai-_kun_…"

Sai menoleh dan terkejut karena melihat Hinata yang keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan balutan jubah mandinya yang berwarna putih. Setiap langkah kaki telanjang Hinata meninggalkan jejak air di lantai. Rambutnya masih basah, dan wajahnya juga basah—Sai yakin kalau bukan hanya karena air dari _shower_. Sai tahu kalau Hinata menangis. Sai segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai lembut.

Hinata menghambur ke dada Sai. Sai bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata yang gemetaran.

"Aku diganggu di kamar mandi…" gumam Hinata di tengah isak tangisnya.

Hinata mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya karena ingin mendapatkan perasaan aman. Sai bisa merasakan kemejanya basah karena air mata, juga karena air dari rambut basah Hinata.

"Sai-_kun_ percaya padaku, kan?"

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Hinata."

Sai membalas pelukan Hinata. Bukan pelukan yang sama seperti saat _status_nya menjadi kekasih Hinata, tetapi lebih mendekati kasih sayang kepada adik perempuannya. Sai sama sekali tidak memiliki niat buruk.

"Padahal yang suamiku adalah Gaara-_san_. Tapi, Gaara-_san_ tidak percaya padaku. Gaara-_san_ selalu menganggapku berhalusinasi…"

Sai bisa merasakan tangannya yang basah karena tetesan air dari rambut Hinata. Ia juga bisa merasakan pelukan Hinata yang semakin mengerat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sai-_kun_…"

"Iya," gumam Sai di telinga Hinata.

Sai mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut, dan sesekali ia berbisik di telinga Hinata; menggumamkan kata-kata yang ia harapkan bisa membuat Hinata merasa lebih tenang dan aman.

Saat pandangan Sai mengarah pada pintu apartemen, mendadak matanya membelalak. Kulit wajahnya yang putih terlihat lebih pucat. Kedua lengannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Gaara…" gumam Sai.

Hinata yang mendengar gumaman Sai, merasa lebih takut daripada sebelumnya. Hinata perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan diri dari Sai. Ia tidak berani untuk melihat ke arah pintu. Ia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Sai. Ia berharap Sai sedang mencoba untuk mengejutkannya atau mengerjainya.

Hinata seolah membeku. Dengan takut dan ragu, Hinata menoleh ke pintu apartemennya. Ia bisa melihat Gaara berdiri di sana dengan wajah dinginnya, dan mata yang menatap tajam padanya. Sejak kapan Gaara berada di sana? Apa saja yang sudah didengar oleh Gaara?

Hinata ingin bersuara untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Gaara; mungkin semacam ucapan selamat datang? Tetapi tidak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Apa yang harus dijelaskan Hinata ketika suaminya memergokinya sedang berpelukan dengan pria lain? Berpelukan dengan mantan kekasihnya…

.

.

.

**Bersambung?**

.

.

.

**Tenbyo = memberi efek dengan titik.**

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Nerazzuri, Merai Alixya Kudo, Shaniechan, OraRi HinaRa, Hina bee lover, Lollytha-chan, Illyasviel von hyuchiha, yuuaja, Moe chan, Zoroute, mayra gaara, kana seiran, Kingi. Dawn, Sanada, aguz vidiz namikaze, Dindahatake**

**Kenapa **_**senpai**_**? Saya **_**kouhai**_**… ^^**

**Nggak bisa bikin **_**horror**_**, pasti sama sekali nggak serem. Tapi, **_**genre**_** utamanya memang bukan **_**horror**_**. Ujung-ujungnya nyinetron seperti biasanya… ^/^**

**Kenapa saya selalu merasa kalau Gaara itu dingin di luar tetapi sebenarnya hangat di dalam, ya?** *?* **Makanya di fic saya, Gaara saya buat sesuai dengan apa yang ada di bayangan saya…** *ditendang MasKis gara-gara seenaknya memakai dan mengubah karakter ciptaannya* **Tapi di anime/manga, Gaara memang sudah berubah, kan…**

**Ya sudahlah…**

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**19 Januari 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


	3. Lantai Empat 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), hantunya OC, sinetron banget** *harap maklum karena genrenya drama*

**Emangnya genre drama nyinetron, ya? Kayaknya nggak, deh! (=_=)a**

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab III**

.

.

.

Gaara keluar dari pintu _lift_ dengan langkah semangat. Wajahnya yang terlihat lelah tidak bisa menyamarkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Hinata, istrinya. Capai yang dirasakan Gaara seolah menguap jika memikirkan Hinata; membayangkan senyumnya yang menawan serta sentuhannya yang hangat dan memabukkan.

Gaara tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Hinata saat menerima kejutan yang diberikannya; kepulangannya yang lebih cepat. Ia hanya berharap kalau Hinata akan sangat senang. Walaupun Hinata menyarankannya untuk pulang besok pagi, tapi ia tetap mengusahakan agar bisa pulang hari ini. Semua itu Gaara lakukan demi istrinya.

Di tangan kiri pria berumur 26 tahun itu ada tas besarnya yang berwarna coklat. Di tangannya yang lain, Gaara menenteng tas belanjaan berisi toples kaca super besar yang berisi cokelat dengan bungkus warna-warni; pesanan istrinya.

Lorong apartemennya yang sepi dan sedikit gelap, tidak sedikitpun membuat Gaara takut seperti yang biasa dirasakan teman yang kebetulan mengunjunginya. Setelah menemukan pintu bernomor 121, Gaara memegang gagangnya dan mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci itu dengan perlahan. Ia mengusahakan agar penghuni di dalamnya tidak terusik dengan kedatangannya. Karena misinya kali ini adalah memberikan _surprise_ untuk sang istri.

Setelah masuk, suara isak tangis Hinata membuat Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Matanya membelalak saat melihat istrinya memeluk pria lain di depannya. Yang seperti ini bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin dilihat Gaara dalam keadaannya yang capai berat.

Istrinya memeluk pria lain di depan matanya; apalagi istrinya itu hanya mengenakan jubah mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Gaara sudah berpikiran buruk karenanya. Kedua jemari Gaara menggenggam erat dua tas yang tadi ditentengnya.

"Sai-_kun_ percaya padaku, kan?"

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Hinata."

Gaara semakin panas saat melihat Hinata mendapatkan pelukan balasan dari Sai—temannya sekaligus mantan kekasih istrinya. Kalau ia tidak menekan kuat gigi-giginya, mungkin macam-macam umpatan sudah terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Padahal yang suamiku adalah Gaara-_san_. Tapi, Gaara-_san_ tidak percaya padaku. Gaara-_san_ selalu menganggapku berhalusinasi…"

Gaara merasa sakit hati saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Gaara kecewa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sai-_kun_…"

"Iya."

Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sai mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut. Di mata Gaara, semua itu terlihat begitu mesra. Rasanya amarah Gaara sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Padahal ia sudah mengusahakan pulang cepat demi Hinata. Tapi inikah yang dilakukan Hinata di belakangnya? Inikah alasan Hinata menyarankannya pulang besok pagi?

"Gaara…"

Gumaman Sai seolah menjadi bahan bakar yang disiramkan ke api amarah Gaara. Melihat Hinata yang terkejut akan kepulangannya, membuat Gaara semakin tidak bisa mengurangi kekecewaannya. Sebelumnya bukan semua ini yang Gaara harapkan.

Gaara membanting tas belanjaannya; tempat toples kaca berisi cokelat yang seharusnya diberikannya kepada Hinata. Ia bisa melihat Hinata yang sedikit berjingkat mendengar suara pecahan kaca toples. Seperti itulah hati Gaara saat ini. Serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau…" desis Gaara geram sambil melemparkan tas coklatnya hingga membentur rak sepatu. "Padahal aku sudah mempercayaimu!" pekiknya dengan suara dalam. Ia mendekat pada Sai dan tanpa aba-aba langsung meninju wajah Sai berkali-kali. Sedangkan Sai hanya tampak pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara.

Hinata yang masih berdiri di dekat Gaara, mencoba untuk menghentikan suaminya itu agar tidak semakin menyakiti Sai. Ia takut melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. Ia juga takut melihat pria yang sudah seperti kakak laki-lakinya itu disakiti suaminya. Air mata Hinata turun semakin deras. Ia mencoba untuk menahan tangan Gaara agar melepaskan Sai yang sudah tidak berdaya di lantai.

"Hentikan, Gaara-_san_!" pekik Hinata akhirnya.

Gaara menghentikan pukulannya pada Sai. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ia menatap tajam mata istrinya yang memandangnya dengan takut.

"Jadi, kau lebih membelanya?" bentak Gaara sambil menuding Sai yang terbatuk-batuk karena tonjokannya di bagian perut.

Gaara menyeringai. Saat ini tangisan Hinata tidak mempan untuknya. Ia malah jengkel karena seolah-olah tangisan itu ditujukan untuk Sai. Untuk menangisi mantan kekasihnya yang terkena pukulan suaminya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya, jika dia bisa lebih percaya padamu daripada aku!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan yang semakin keras. Baru kali ini Gaara membentaknya. Ia sadar kalau ia salah, tapi ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun. Tadi ia hanya merasa takut.

Gaara semakin melebarkan seringainya karena tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari Hinata. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hinata dan Sai. Hinata mencoba menyusulnya dan meneriakkan namanya. Terlambat, Gaara sudah hilang di balik pintu yang dibantingnya. Hinata masih mencoba untuk mengejar Gaara, tapi…

Hinata terpeleset karena air di lantai yang berasal dari rambutnya yang basah. Bagian belakang kepalanya membentur lantai. Matanya tampak membulat dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup rapat.

Sai yang masih memegangi perutnya bisa mendengar benturan antara lantai dengan kepala Hinata. Dengan susah payah, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata untuk melihat keadaannya. Ia merasa sangat takut saat mendapati Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata…" panggil Sai dengan suara bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran karena Hinata tidak juga membuka matanya.

.

.

.

"Posisi jatuh Hinata-_san_ yang telentang memang tidak menimbulkan trauma langsung pada rahimnya…"

"Syukurlah…" gumam Sai lega, menyela penjelasan dokter wanita berambut pirang itu. Ia sedang berada di ruangan dokter berumur 40 tahunan itu setelah Hinata mendapatkan perawatan di salah satu kamar rumah sakit tempatnya berada saat ini.

"… Tetapi terjadi trauma ringan pada kepalanya, sehingga menyebabkan penurunan kesadaran dan Hinata-_san_ jatuh dalam kondisi pingsan."

"Apa trauma di kepalanya membahayakan, _Sensei_?" Sai terlihat tegang lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, Hinata-_san_ harus _bedrest_."

"Berapa lama dia harus _bedrest_?" tanya Sai tenang.

"Dua minggu."

"Kenapa dia harus _bedrest_ selama itu? Apa kondisinya begitu buruk?" Sai kembali menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Begini, benturan di punggungnya kemungkinan masih membuatnya sulit untuk banyak bergerak. Oleh karena itu, saya mengharuskan Hinata-_san_ untuk _bedrest_. Hinata-_san_ bisa memilih _bedrest_ di rumah atau di rumah sakit…"

Sai menyimak penjelasan dokter.

"… Tujuan _bedrest_, agar kondisi tubuh Hinata-_san_ bisa optimal bagi pertumbuhan janinnya. Apalagi sebelumnya Hinata-_san_ juga pernah jatuh," jelas dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu.

Sai mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Usia kandungannya yang masih menginjak sembilan minggu, mengharuskan Hinata-_san_ untuk mengurangi aktivitasnya secara fisik. Sebaiknya Hinata-_san_ juga perlu membatasi jumlah masalah yang dipikirkannya," tambah dokter Tsunade. "Selama menjalani _fase bedrest_, Hinata-_san_ harus bersikap santai dan menjauhi _stress_…"

Sai mengangguk lagi. Dengan sabar, ia mendengar semua penjelasan dokter pribadi Hinata itu. Ia tidak segan untuk bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang belum ia mengerti.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_," ucap Sai setelah dokter Tsunade menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, karena sudut bibirnya masih terasa perih.

Sai keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan wajah muram. Jalannya sedikit tertatih. Salah satu tangannya memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa mulas dan kram karena tonjokan yang tadi diterimanya. Lebam di pipi dan luka di sudut bibirnya juga masih terasa nyeri. Dalam perjalanannya ke kamar rawat Hinata, Sai terus-menerus mengotak-atik ponselnya. Kelihatannya ia sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang, tetapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari orang tersebut.

Sai menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia sudah menyerah untuk menghubungi orang sebelumnya. Ia mencari nomor lain di ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau di ponsel hitamnya.

"Hanabi…"

.

.

.

"Ingat, _Oneechan_ tidak boleh melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya, _Oneechan_ hanya boleh jalan kaki ketika ke kamar mandi."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Hanabi…" kata Hinata dengan suara lemah.

Dengan dibantu Hanabi, Hinata berbaring di ranjang kamar apartemennya. Hinata menolak untuk menjalani _bedrest_nya di rumah sakit. Katanya, aroma rumah sakit membuatnya mual. Sebenarnya dokter menyarankannya untuk tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit—Hanabi juga bersikeras untuk itu—tapi Hinata menolaknya karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di apartemen.

"Nggak berlebihan, kok. Tadi aku tanya langsung ke Tsunade-_sensei_."

Hanabi membetulkan posisi bantal Hinata, lalu menyelimuti kakaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Jangan bilang _Otousan_ sama Neji-_nii_, ya…" Suara Hinata masih terdengar pelan dan lemah. Matanya terpejam saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Ia masih merasakan nyeri di bagian belakang kepalanya, termasuk punggungnya.

"Iya. Aku sudah tahu kalau _Oneechan_ akan melarangku."

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat Hanabi yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hanabi duduk di tepi ranjang dekat Hinata berbaring. Ia melihat-lihat obat Hinata yang semula ia letakkan di meja dekat ranjang.

"Tapi… Gaara-_nii _belum tahu. Lagian, kemana perginya Gaara-_nii_ saat istrinya sedang membutuhkannya?"

"Mungkin masih mencari udara segar," bela Hinata.

Hanabi sudah bisa menebak masalah macam apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Gaara. Melihat lebam dan luka di sudut bibir Sai waktu di rumah sakit, sudah membuatnya membayangkan hal buruk yang sebelumnya terjadi. Hanabi juga belum melihat senyum Hinata yang tidak dipaksakan.

"Ini yang kukhawatirkan. Hubungan _Oneechan_ dengan Sai-_nii_ memang terlihat mencurigakan."

"Kamu kan tahu kalau Sai-_kun_ sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, Hanabi…"

Hanabi memutuskan untuk tidak membalas ucapan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Hinata. Pasti ujung-ujungnya hanya bisa menambah beban pikiran Hinata. Ia sudah dengar dari Sai kalau Hinata tidak boleh memikirkan terlalu banyak masalah. Jika Hinata _stress_, maka bisa mempengaruhi kesehatannya dan janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

"Apa nggak apa-apa kalau kutinggal sendirian? Gaara-_nii _kan belum pulang…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hanabi…" balas Hinata. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ngilu.

"Bagaimana kalau _Oneecha_n butuh apa-apa?"

"Aku akan langsung tidur, kok. Kamu kan harus nyetir sendiri, bahaya kalau kamu sampai ngantuk. Nanti _Otousan_ juga bisa marah kalau kamu pulangnya terlalu malam…"

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Tadi Hanabi izinnya pergi ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli sesuatu. Ia sudah pergi selama berjam-jam sejak itu. Pasti ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya mengkhawatirkannya. Ponselnya sengaja ia matikan. Kalau tidak, pasti ponselnya sudah berdering-dering tidak karuan. Hanabi menghela nafas. Rasanya ia sudah siap menerima ceramah panjang dari Hiashi dan Neji saat ia pulang nanti.

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan pulang setelah _Oneechan_ tidur."

Hanabi membetulkan letak selimut Hinata yang mulai turun. Ia melihat jam dinding di kamar Hinata. Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi Gaara tak kunjung pulang.

.

.

.

**Bersambung?**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**yuuaja, Shaniechan, Sora Hinase, Merai Alixya Kudo, ryuva, Lollytha-chan, Illyasviel von hyuchiha, Dindahatake, Hina bee lover, fi-kun31, Ekha, Kingi. Dawn**

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**23 Januari 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


	4. Lantai Empat 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S), hantunya OC, sinetron banget**

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab IV**

.

.

.

Untuk merayakan promosinya, Gaara menuruti permintaan teman-teman sekantornya untuk mengadakan pesta. Karena itu, sekarang Gaara berada di sini; di sebuah tempat karaoke yang menjadi langganan teman-teman sekantornya jika mengadakan pesta. Di sini sudah hadir teman-teman kantor Gaara dari seluruh departemen.

"Hei, kau sudah mabuk," kata pria berambut hitam berkuncir dengan nada malas. Ia yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada hanya memandang Gaara di sampingnya dengan pandangan malas. Sebenarnya ia merasa khawatir melihat teman sekantornya yang tidak terbiasa 'minum' tersebut. Namun Gaara masih memaksakan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi itu agar masuk ke mulutnya dan mengalir ke lambungnya.

Karena Gaara tidak menghiraukannya, ia menyerah dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia mendengus malas melihat dan mendengar dua temannya yang sedang karaokean dalam keadaan mabuk—yang terdengar seperti meracau. Ia memutar bola matanya karena si rambut kuning jabrik dan si rambut hitam bob yang dilihatnya menyanyi sambil berpelukan dan terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mengorek telinganya saat teman-teman kantornya memberikan tepuk tangan dan sorakan kepada dua 'penyanyi' yang gila-gilaan tersebut.

"Oi, Shikamaru," gumam Gaara. Matanya tampak sayu ketika melihat temannya yang punya gaya rambut nanas di samping kirinya. "Istriku hamil…"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah tahu," balas Shikamaru sambil memutar bola matanya. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau sudah memberitahuku," lanjutnya seraya menopang dagu.

Shikamaru masih ingat ketika ekspresi datar Gaara digantikan dengan senyum tipis yang jarang memudar. Ia tahu kalau Gaara sangat bahagia saat Hinata dinyatakan hamil. Pasangan yang sudah menikah lebih dari dua tahun itu memang baru mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk menjadi calon orang tua.

"Brengsek! Semuanya brengsek!" umpat Gaara sambil membanting gelas kosongnya di meja.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada suara tanpa antusiasnya.

"_Shit_!" Gaara memegangi kepalanya dan bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung di antara meja-meja tempat rekan sekerjanya berkumpul. Beberapa kali ia tampak akan tersungkur ke depan. Untungnya beberapa temannya yang masih sadar mau menahannya hingga bisa berdiri tegak kembali.

Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat keadaan Gaara tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat jarang dilihatnya. Biasanya jika Gaara ikut menghadiri pesta teman-teman sekantor, ia tidak pernah sampai mabuk. Shikamaru yang hampir menjadi kakak ipar Gaara, tahu kalau Gaara bukanlah peminum. Tanpa diberitahu, ia sudah mengira kalau Gaara sedang mengalami masalah tertentu.

Shikamaru berjalan di belakang Gaara sambil membawakan jas Gaara yang semula teronggok di samping tempat duduk Gaara. Ia semakin melebarkan langkahnya agar bisa mengejar langkah pendek dan tak beraturan Gaara.

"Dasar merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru sambil membopong Gaara yang berjalan ke arah toilet.

Shikamaru menunggu di luar kamar mandi ketika Gaara mengeluarkan semua isi lambungnya. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Ino—istrinya—pasti ngomel-ngomel saat ia pulang nanti. Ia harus menyiapkan bantal yang banyak untuk menutupi telinganya jika ingin tidur nyenyak. Lagipula, besok Minggu; ia bisa tidur sepuasnya walaupun sekarang tidur telat.

"Kau itu pria bukan sih? Masa minum segitu sudah mabuk?" gerutu Shikamaru saat Gaara baru muncul dari balik pintu toilet. "Ternyata kau tidak lebih kuat dari Temari," lanjutnya sambil kembali membopong Gaara menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Gaara turun dari mobil merah marunnya yang dikendarai Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru menitipkan mobil Gaara pada salah satu _security_ di apartemen Gaara, ia langsung pulang menggunakan taksi. Ia memang tidak membawa mobil karena Gaara yang memaksanya ikut ke tempat karaoke.

Gaara memasuki apartemennya seorang diri. Sebelumnya ia yang menolak tawaran Shikamaru untuk mengantarkannya masuk. Padahal keadaannya tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Ia berjalan terseok-seok ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Matanya tampak sayu dan terkadang ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika penglihatannya mengabur.

"Malam, Sabaku-_san_," sapa seorang _security_ dengan _name tag_ Hagane Kotetsu.

"Lebih tepatnya, malam menjelang pagi," ralat temannya yang bernama lengkap Kamizuki Izumo.

Gaara tidak menghiraukan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Ia langsung memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol yang bertuliskan angka 4. Ia menyandar pada pojok _lift_ karena tidak bisa menahan kepalanya yang serasa ditindih batu.

Gaara melirik ke kiri ketika melihat sekelebat sosok selain dirinya di dalam _lift_. Padahal sebelumnya ia yakin kalau ia sendirian ketika _lift_ merangkak naik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena meragukan penglihatannya sendiri.

Gaara menyeringai setelah menyadari kalau ia sedang mabuk. Ia menganggap sosok di sampingnya sebagai bagian dari halusinasinya, karena ia tidak melihat pantulan orang lain di pintu _lift_. Hanya ada dirinya. Itu yang dilihat Gaara. Walaupun sebenarnya masih ada sosok di sampingnya, Gaara malah tertawa kecil seolah menganggapnya sebagai kegilaannya sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari _lift_, Gaara merapat ke dinding agar ia tidak terjatuh ketika berjalan. Ia merayapkan tangannya melenusuri dinding menuju pintu bernomor 121. Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia merasa tengkuknya meremang. Gaara merasakan hawa dingin yang dibawa sosok wanita yang berjalan cepat melewatinya. Tetangga baru, pikir Gaara sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah sosok berambut panjang itu semakin menjauh, Gaara bisa melihat bagian bawah tubuh sosok itu yang… tanpa kaki? Gaara kembali menyeringai karena tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Gaara semakin mendekati pintu kediamannya ketika ia merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke kanan, asal tepukan tersebut. Ia hanya melihat lorong apartemen yang bercahaya temaram.

Gaara terbelalak saat kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Sebentuk wajah penuh darah dengan bola mata keluar yang menyambut penglihatannya. Gaara meneguk ludah dan menahan nafas ketika sosok tersebut menjulurkan lidah panjang. Gaara ingin menganggapnya sebagai halusinasi lagi, tetapi yang ini rasanya begitu nyata; ia bisa merasakan dagunya basah karena sapuan lidah sosok di depannya.

Gaara menutup matanya, sampai ia tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang semula menyelimutinya. Ia hanya sendiri ketika membuka matanya lagi. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu. Ia yang tak ingin ambil pusing, meneruskan langkahnya hingga berdiri di depan pintu kediamannya yang bercat putih. Sambil menyandarkan dahinya di daun pintu, ia merogoh kunci yang seingatnya ia kantongi di saku celananya. Ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya kembali. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamunya yang tanpa diterangi lampu. Setelah menemukan sofanya, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sana.

.

.

.

Gaara terpaksa membuka matanya yang terasa lengket ketika mendengar suara sesuatu berbahan kayu yang berbenturan dengan benda tertentu. Ia mengerjapkan mata tanpa bangun dari sofa merahnya. Menurut Gaara, suara yang didengarnya tidak asing lagi. Ia teringat Hinata yang mengiris sayur di atas talenan kayu.

Gaara yang tidurnya merasa terusik, langsung naik darah. Apalagi ia masih _hangover_ dan kurang tidur. Belum lagi masalahnya dengan Hinata—tentu ia tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Berisik!" umpatnya penuh amarah tanpa membuka mata.

Kalau tidur Gaara terusik oleh—yang menurutnya—bunyi yang dihasilkan talenan kayu yang berbenturan dengan pisau, tidur Hinata terusik oleh suara Gaara. Hinata kembali merasakan sakit di belakang kepalanya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia juga merasa seluruh tulangnya kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa lemas sampai sulit untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Pelan-pelan, Hinata bangkit walaupun dengan susah payah dan menahan rasa sakit di bagian tulang belakang; punggung dan pinggangnya. Masih dengan perlahan, ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tempat tidur. Ia masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur ketika melihat obat-obat yang ada di meja kecilnya. Ia teringat perkataan dokter kandungannya, yang menyuruhnya untuk meminum semua obatnya setelah makan. Di samping obatnya, Hinata juga melihat permen jahe yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengurangi mual. Ia membukanya sebungkus dan memakannya. Pasti Hanabi, batin Hinata. Karena seingatnya, kemarin ia sudah menghabiskan permen jahenya.

Hinata berdiri dan menegakkan badannya. Ia mencoba berjalan walaupun bagian belakang tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia merasakan sakit yang sangat pada bagian pinggangnya, yang bertambah sakit ketika ia berjalan. Kenapa sakitnya sampai ke pinggang? Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dengan sedikit menyeret kaki, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Kelihatannya ia mengabaikan perintah dokter yang menyarankannya agar terus berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Gaara-_san_…" panggilnya ketika melihat Gaara tidur di sofa tanpa melepas sepatu. "Kenapa tidur di sini?" gumam Hinata dengan suara pelan sambil memungut jas Gaara yang terabaikan di lantai. Hinata kembali merasakan sakit ketika membungkukkan badannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menekan giginya kuat-kuat, agar ia bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Hinata bisa mencium bau tembakau dan alkohol dari jas Gaara. Selama mengenal Gaara, ia belum pernah melihat Gaara merokok. Gaara memang bukan perokok. Sejak kapan? Apa karena kemarin? Hinata membatin sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Gaara yang terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Nafas Gaara tersengal-sengal dan mulutnya terlihat kering. Hinata langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Gaara telah mengasup minuman beralkohol.

"Gaara-_san_…" gumamnya sambil menggenggam erat jas Gaara. Ia meletakkan jas hitam Gaara di sandaran sofa terdekat. Kemudian, ia melepas sepatu Gaara dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu pemiliknya. Ia juga melepas dasi Gaara yang sudah longgar dan ikat pinggang yang masih melingkar kuat di pinggang Gaara. Kemudian, ia memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil minyak lavender. Hinata mengoleskan sedikit minyak menenangkan tersebut di sekitar lubang hidung Gaara. Dengan semua itu, ia berharap tidur Gaara bisa lebih nyenyak. Setahunya, minyak lavender bisa mengatasi efek buruk yang ditimbulkan minuman beralkohol.

Hinata kembali ke kamar mandi karena dorongan untuk mengeluarkan isi lambungnya. Itu merupakan ritual paginya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Timbul rasa sakit dari tulang belakangnya saat ia kembali membungkukkan badannya. Sungguh menyiksa, meskipun Hinata tidak mengeluh dan hanya menyimpan rasa sakitnya seorang sendiri.

Hinata melihat Gaara yang duduk sambil memegangi kepala saat ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati suaminya tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gaara-_san_…" Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Gaara. Ia tersentak karena tangannya ditepis Gaara dengan kasar. Ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Mau kubuatkan teh _peppermint_?"

Teh _peppermint_. Hinata mengingatnya sebagai minuman yang dipilih Gaara di saat pertama kali mereka makan bersama. Setahu Hinata, teh _peppermint_ juga bisa mengatasi _hangover_.

"Urusi saja komikmu, agar kau bisa segera bertemu _editor_mu!" bentak Gaara sambil berjalan ke dapur. Ia mengambil air putih dari kulkas dan langsung meneguknya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Hinata tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya. Gaara tidak lagi menggunakan 'kamu', tapi digantikan dengan 'kau', yang menurut Hinata terdengar lebih kasar. Ia mengikuti Gaara karena ia harus segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman suaminya tersebut. "Yang kemarin itu—"

"Apa menurutmu menyenangkan, melihatmu yang hampir bugil berada dalam pelukan pria lain?" Gaara semakin meninggikan suaranya, bahkan ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ia mendecih ketika melihat pipi Hinata yang dilalui air mata. Semarah apapun Gaara, ia tetap saja tidak sanggup melihat wanita menangis, apalagi jika itu adalah Hinata.

"Waktu Gaara-_san_ datang, aku memang dari kamar mandi. Tapi aku—"

"Ya, ya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya." Lagi-lagi Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun semakin deras. Secara tidak langsung, suaminya telah menuduhnya berselingkuh dan tidur dengan pria lain.

"Tidak sabar menungguku pulang, hah? Kau tidak puas hanya dengan suamimu sendiri?" Gaara menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Pelacur!" umpatnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

.

.

.

**Bersambung?**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Hina bee lover, Shin-chan Yagami Wakwaw, Sora Hinase, Ekha, MeraiKudo, Sanada, Shaniechan, mEwluvLy-hiNano, Dindahatake, Kingi. Dawn, Nerazzuri, Lollytha-chan, Yuki no Kitsune, Uyung-chan, yuuaja, mayra gaara, Kazuki kobayakawa, yuki yuki-chan, Vipris**

**Dari awal Gaara sudah tahu kalau Hinata hamil. Kenapa banyak yang mengira kalau Gaara belum tahu? Saya nulisnya gaje, ya? Hoho… ^/^**

**Kata-kata kasarnya belum masuk rate M, kan? Apa sudah, ya? ==a**

**Haha, saya semakin menggila!**

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**20 Februari 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


	5. Lantai Empat 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S), hantunya OC, sinetron banget**

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab V**

.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun semakin deras. Secara tidak langsung, suaminya telah menuduhnya berselingkuh dan tidur dengan pria lain. Bagaimana bisa Hinata meluruskan kesalahpahaman Gaara, bila yang bersangkutan terus-menerus menyela ucapannya? Gaara selalu memotong ucapan Hinata tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya.

"Tidak sabar menungguku pulang, hah? Kau tidak puas hanya dengan suamimu sendiri?"

Tidak cukupkah rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata pada fisiknya? Haruskah ia merasakan sakit pada hatinya juga?

Gaara terlihat angkuh setelah menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Pelacur!" umpatnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

_PLAK!_

Gaara merasa kepalanya lebih pening dan berdenyut dari sebelumnya. Pipi kirinya juga terasa panas karena tamparan dari Hinata. Tapi yang membuat Gaara merasa lebih sakit, adalah isakan dan air mata Hinata yang tidak bisa dihentikannya. Ia malah seolah tidak peduli dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata menumpahkan air matanya tanpa ada sedikit pun yang ditahannya. Ia masih menangis di depan Gaara, walaupun suaminya itu tidak mau membalas tatapannya. Ia sangat sedih karena merasa bahwa Gaara tidak memercayainya lagi. Ia semakin sedih karena Gaara hanya bergeming dan mengabaikannya. Saat ini, ia hanya butuh senyum Gaara atau pelukan hangat darinya. Mungkin jika Hinata mendapatkannya, ia sudah bisa melupakan ucapan kasar Gaara yang terlontar kepadanya. Sesungguhnya, tidak sulit bagi Hinata untuk memaafkan Gaara.

Gaara memejamkan mata dan memijat pelan pelipisnya ketika mendengar langkah pelan Hinata yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah Hinata yang mulai memasuki kamar. Dengan segera ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Pada saat itu, matanya menemukan talenan kayu serta pisau yang terlihat bersih dan seperti belum digunakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda sesuatu yang dipotong dengan pisau dan menggunakan talenan sebagai alasnya. Apa mungkin Hinata menggunakannya untuk mengganggu tidur Gaara?

Sepertinya air dari _shower_ bisa mendinginkan kepala Gaara.

.

.

.

Gaara memasuki kamarnya hanya dengan mengenakan jubah mandi. Ia melihat Hinata yang tiduran di tempat tidur dan membelakanginya yang berjalan mendekati lemari kayu di dalam kamarnya. Gaara benar-benar merasakan kecanggungan di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Ia menyadari bahwa ia bersalah karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan ucapannya. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan minuman beralkohol yang semalam diteguknya.

Sambil memilah dan memilih pakaian, sesekali Gaara menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Ia menghela nafas pelan karena masih melihat Hinata yang berbaring membelakanginya dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Ia yakin kalau Hinata sedang menangis. Namun saat ini ego Gaara terlalu kuat, sehingga ia belum mau minta maaf atau tersenyum sambil memeluk Hinata seperti biasanya.

Gaara mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ biru yang dipilihnya. Kemudian, ia mengembalikan jubah mandinya yang basah ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di dalam apartemennya. Biasanya kalau ia sedang tidak bekerja, ia akan membantu Hinata memasak, dan sarapan bersama setelahnya. Duduk berseberangan dengan Hinata di meja makan, ngobrol sambil makan, dan hal lainnya yang dianggapnya menarik—yang tidak akan bisa ia lakukan bersama orang lain. Gaara hanya bisa melakukan semua itu bersama Hinata.

Timbul perdebatan di dalam benak Gaara; antara menghampiri dan memeluk Hinata, atau tetap berdiam diri untuk jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukannya. Sepertinya ego Gaara masih memenangkan peperangan tersebut.

Akhirnya Gaara menghempaskan tubuh di sofa merahnya. Biasanya, ia akan tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama bila sedang menghadapi suatu masalah.

Gaara merasa belum lama memejamkan mata saat mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya. Dengan malas, ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu putihnya. Gaara hanya berekspresi datar ketika membuka pintu dan melihat dua orang yang berada di hadapannya—lebih tepatnya dua wanita.

"Mama dengar dari Temari kalau kamu dipromosikan menjadi pimpinan proyek. Jadi, Mama menyempatkan datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan 'selamat' dan menjengukmu. Mumpung kamu sedang libur…"

Gaara belum mengatakan sebutir kata pun saat wanita yang menyebut dirinya 'Mama' berbicara panjang lebar. Wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu—Sabaku Karura—langsung memberikan pelukan singkat setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Gaara.

"Padahal kalau kamu tetap tinggal di Suna, kamu tidak perlu bekerja keras seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi," tambah Mama.

Gaara seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapan Mama. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang lainnya. Warna dan model rambutnya tidak jauh berbeda dari rambut Mama. Pirang dan sebahu. Gaara hanya diam ketika melihat senyum yang disunggingkan kepadanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mama.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Gaara dingin tanpa mempersilahkan dua wanita itu untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Mana sopan santunmu?" balas Mama dingin.

Dengan berat hati, Gaara menyingkir dan memberikan jalan kepada dua tamu tak diundangnya agar memasuki kediamannya. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan di belakang tamunya yang melangkahkan kaki ke sofa.

"Urusannya sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara setelah menduduki sofa di seberang Mama.

"Kamu mau mengusir Mama? Padahal Mama sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha—"

"Aku tidak memintanya, kan…" potong Gaara.

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka. Tapi mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan Mama dan keluarga besarnya kepada istrinya, membuat Gaara belum bisa berdamai dengan mereka. Beberapa bulan lalu saat Mama datang ke apartemen Gaara, Mama menuduh Hinata mengalami gangguan jiwa hanya karena Mama mendengar teriakan histeris Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi.

Keadaan semakin memanas karena Mama mengungkit Hinata yang tak kunjung memberikan cucu kepadanya dan keluarga besar Sabaku. Padahal saat itu, usia perkawinan Hinata dengan Gaara sudah mendekati dua tahun. Mama juga menyalahkan Hinata yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya sebagai komikus daripada melayani Gaara. Beberapa hari berikutnya, keluarga besar Sabaku menyuruh Gaara untuk menceraikan Hinata.

Saat itu, Gaara sudah sangat marah dan bertekad tidak akan menghubungi keluarganya selama mereka masih menentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. Entah bagaimana jadinya bila Gaara mengetahui bahwa Hinata terpaksa menelan tablet pahit dari psikiater—paman Gaara—atas perintah Mama Karura, apalagi dalam keadaan Hinata yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya. Mungkin Gaara akan melaporkan Mama ke polisi dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan kepada calon bayinya. Tapi, sepertinya Gaara juga bersalah karena belum memberitahu Mama dan keluarga besarnya atas kehamilan Hinata.

Hinata terbangun dari tidur singkatnya karena mendengar suara-suara dari luar kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia ketiduran karena kelelahan menangis, dan juga disebabkan oleh tubuhnya yang meminta lebih banyak diistirahatkan. Semalam, ia juga kurang tidur karena pulang dari rumah sakit saat tengah malam.

Hinata mencoba menggerakkan badannya yang terasa lemas. Ia mengeluh sakit saat mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa nyeri hingga menjalar ke kakinya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mencoba untuk bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk selonjor. Air matanya seolah turun dengan sendirinya karena merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di bagian pinggangnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata meraih ponsel di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya setelah menekan nomor seseorang. Ia langsung menutup ponsel _flip_ hitamnya karena nomor yang dihubunginya sedang tidak aktif.

Pasti Hanabi dihukum _Otousan_ gara-gara semalam pulang telat, batin Hinata. Ia mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula. Seketika, air matanya turun semakin deras. Bukan hanya karena sakit yang menjalari bagian belakang tubuhnya, namun juga karena mengingat ucapan Gaara yang tadi pagi dilontarkan kepadanya. Dalam keadaannya yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, ia tidak bisa meminta Gaara untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, karena hubungannya dengan Gaara yang memburuk. Bukan hanya Gaara yang bisa mementingkan ego, Hinata juga bisa menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

Namun ketika Hinata mengingat janin yang dikandungnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia harus mengesampingkan egonya. Hinata sudah menurunkan kedua kakinya dan bersiap untuk berdiri. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya berjalan keluar kamar dan menemui Gaara, karena mendengar suara wanita yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Mama…" gumam Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat takut, dan kehilangan keberanian hanya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Karena Hinata sudah merasa tidak mampu untuk menahan sakit di pinggangnya, ia menggunakan telepon di kamarnya untuk menghubungi rumah ayahnya—Hyuuga Hiashi.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_… _Otousan_, aku ingin bicara dengan Hanabi…" ujar Hinata _to the point_ setelah mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Suaramu terdengar parau." Hiashi tidak membalas, tapi malah mempermasalahkan suara Hinata yang didengarnya.

"Aku baru bangun tidur. Sejak hamil, aku jadi lebih malas dari biasanya…" Hinata tertawa kecil setelah mengatakannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali berwajah murung.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu biasa," balas Hiashi yang disertai sedikit tawa kecil. Akhir-akhir ini, Hiashi memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya setelah mendengar dari Hinata dan Gaara, bahwa ia akan mendapatkan cucu pertama.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Hanabi," kata Hinata mengulangi ucapannya. "Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?"

"_Otousan_ menyita ponsel Hanabi. _Otousan_ juga menghukum Hanabi karena semalam dia pulang lewat tengah malam, dengan alasan ketiduran di dalam mobil. Tidak masuk akal." Dugaan Hinata tepat.

"Sebenarnya semalam Hanabi menemaniku, makanya dia pulang telat. Jadi, aku yang salah, _Otousan_…"

"Apa benar?" tanya Hiashi, ragu.

"Benar. Aku tidak mungkin bohong, _Otousan_," jawab Hinata kalem.

"Tapi Hanabi berbohong," balas Hiashi. "Aku tidak mungkin menghukumnya bila alasannya menemanimu."

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Hiashi lagi. Perhatiannya terfokus pada rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di bagian pinggangnya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Hiashi yang memanggil Hanabi.

"Hanabi, temani aku ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin menginap di rumah sakit saja," ujar Hinata lemah setelah mendengar suara Hanabi. "Cepat, ya…" lanjutnya dengan nafas tersengal sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

.

.

.

Hanabi mendapatkan tatapan dari tiga pasang mata ketika memasuki apartemen Gaara dan Hinata tanpa izin. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengenal wanita yang sedang menyiapkan minuman di dapur apartemen; wanita muda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan kakak perempuannya, Hinata. Hanabi merasa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sana. Setelah membungkukkan sedikit badannya, ia langsung masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Tidak sopan," gerutu Mama.

"Walaupun tidak ke Konoha, kamu tetap bisa mendapatkan istri. Di Suna, banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik dan tidak mandul." Mama menambah _volume_ suaranya sambil melirik Hinata yang berjalan keluar kamar bersama Hanabi.

Gaara diam, tidak menanggapi. Sekilas, ia melihat ke arah Hinata yang berjalan pelan sambil menunduk mendekati pintu apartemen.

"Ternyata dari tadi kamu bersembunyi di dalam kamar? Kenapa tidak mengerjakan komik seperti biasanya? Kamu juga tidak mau menemuiku? Kamu mau pergi karena tidak senang dengan kedatanganku? Secara tidak langsung, aku merasa diusir."

Gaara masih diam, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ketika Hinata menoleh ke arah Mama, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata.

"Maaf, Ma…" ucap Hinata pelan. "Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Ah, sudahlah," sela Mama cepat. "Kalau kamu merasa tidak sanggup menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga Sabaku, sebaiknya cepat katakan. Oh, atau mungkin kamu mau memilih antara dimadu atau diceraikan."

Gaara terbelalak dan langsung memberikan tatapan bingungnya ke Mama. Ia tidak jadi mengeluarkan suaranya saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup; Hinata dan Hanabi sudah meninggalkan apartemen tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun lagi.

"Benar-benar tidak sopan," gerutu Mama. "Kakak dan adik sama saja," lanjutnya tanpa menyembunyikan wajah tidak sukanya. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya karena tidak mendengar belaan Gaara untuk Hinata. Tidak seperti biasanya, batin Mama.

.

.

.

**Bersambung?**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Sora Hinase, Shaniechan, Ekha (**iya, hantunya cari kesempatan… ^^**), OraRi HinaRa, Hina bee lover, Nerazzuri, Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og, MeraiKudo (**boleh, boleh… ^^**), Vipris, Mayra Gaara (**dari awal, Gaara sudah tahu… ^^**), Desy Cassiotaku (**boleh… ^^**), Uyung-chan, Ryuzaki'89**

**Terima kasih semuanya… ^^**

**Saya tidak pernah bermaksud bashing. Jika ada tokoh antagonis, berarti hanya karena tuntutan peran…** *?*

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**25 Februari 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


	6. Lantai Empat 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S), hantunya OC, sinetron banget**

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab VI**

.

.

.

Hinata masih setengah sadar ketika pandangannya menangkap kegelapan di balik jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk mengamati ruangan yang masih asing baginya. Matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang duduk di samping kanannya. Ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun pria lain yang ia harapkan kedatangannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali," Sai berkata setengah meledek.

Hinata tersenyum hambar. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan dokternya sebelum ia terlelap. Yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya merasakan sakit di bagian pinggangnya adalah saraf terjepit. Sebenarnya kondisi ini sudah lama dialaminya sejak memutuskan lebih banyak duduk di balik meja gambarnya. Kemudian, keadaannya diperparah oleh trauma pada pinggang yang dialaminya setelah terjatuh waktu itu.

Dokter pribadi Hinata tidak menyarankan untuk operasi. Ia hanya harus menjalani _treatment_ yang dilakukan oleh dokternya. Tadi, ia sudah mendapatkan perawatan untuk pertama kalinya. Hasilnya rasa sakitnya berkurang, napasnya menjadi lebih lega, dan tidurnya menjadi lebih nyenyak.

"Masih malam, tidurlah lagi."

Hinata keluar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar nada lembut Sai. Ia memandang Sai yang tersenyum padanya, namun ia belum bisa merasa tenang. Saat ini ia sangat merindukan rambut merah dan mata hijau suaminya, juga senyumnya.

"Gaara-_san_ tidak datang?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lemah.

"Belum."

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Hanabi memasuki apartemen Gaara tanpa izin. Hinata memang memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya. Dan Gaara tidak keberatan.

Setelah menutup pintunya pelan, Hanabi mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak. Ia melihat rambut Gaara menyembul dari bantalan sofa di ruang tengah. Hanabi berjalan ke kamar Hinata dengan tak acuh.

"_Omae_…"

Hanabi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya setelah mendengar gumaman Gaara. Biasanya Hanabi ikut merona saat mendengar panggilan khusus Gaara untuk Hinata; membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang mendapatkannya dari suaminya kelak. Anehnya, sekarang ia merasa sedikit jengkel.

Hanabi sudah berdiri di depan lemari kayu saat suara Gaara terdengar lagi. Ia bisa menangkap kekecewaan Gaara setelah mendapatinya mengemas pakaian Hinata, dan bukannya melihat kepulangan Hinata.

"Mana Hinata?" Gaara bertanya pelan.

"_Oniisan_ merasa rindu atau hanya merasa takut ditinggal sendirian?" Bagi Hanabi, memasukkan pakaian Hinata ke tas besar lebih menyenangkan daripada membalas tatapan dingin Gaara.

"Aku cemas."

Hanabi mendecih pelan sambil menutup resleting tas besar yang kemudian dijinjingnya.

"Calon istri _Oniisan_ sudah pulang?" Hanabi terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut kakak iparnya. "Wanita Suna memang cantik-cantik, ya…" Ia tersenyum miring sambil berjalan melewati Gaara yang masih bergeming.

"Apa Hinata bersama Sai?" Suara Gaara naik satu oktaf, menghentikan Hanabi tepat di depan pintu apartemen.

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berbohong," balas Hanabi santai.

Gaara merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas. Setelah Hanabi keluar, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi lambungnya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Sesekali, matanya akan merekam sesuatu yang dilihatnya dengan jumlah yang tidak seharusnya. Seperti sekarang, ia melihat pantulannya di cermin menjadi dua.

Gaara mengusap tengkuknya yang tersapu hawa dingin, padahal lehernya terasa panas. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh keningnya sendiri, bukan suhu normal yang dirasakannya. Ia mendesah kesal setelah membuka kotak obat. Ia tidak mungkin pergi ke apotek dalam keadaan yang seolah bisa tersungkur kapan saja. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa tak mampu.

Gaara melupakan rasa sakitnya saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi yang seperti terkunci dari luar. Kunci kamar mandi masih tertancap di lubang kunci bagian dalam pintu kamar mandi. Ia ingin meneriakkan nama Hanabi, namun diurungkannya karena ia tidak yakin bahwa Hanabi adalah biang dari kesialannya. Semarah apapun Hanabi kepadanya, adik iparnya itu tidak mungkin berani mengerjainya. Apalagi melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti itu, layaknya anak sekolahan yang menggencet rekannya yang dianggap lemah.

Keringat dingin meluncur melewati pelipis Gaara dan seketika ia berhenti memutar kenop pintu saat mendengar suara cakaran kuku di pintu kamar mandi. Seingatnya, ia tidak melihat kucing Hanabi di apartemennya.

Gaara membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar air WC yang mengalir dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar mandi selain dirinya dan yang jelas ia tidak nge-_flush_ WC. Ia mulai kesulitan mengendalikan kerja jantung dan paru-parunya. Gaara merapat pada pintu setelah melihat apa yang tergeletak di samping WC; kepala tanpa badan dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah.

Gaara terbelalak dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan teriakan layaknya perempuan. Ia hampir menjerit ketika kepala berambut panjang itu menggelinding ke kakinya. Dadanya semakin sesak setelah lampu kamar mandi padam. Mulutnya menganga karena tiba-tiba muncul mata merah sebesar bola tenis di depan wajahnya.

Perasaan bersalah mengalahkan ketakutan Gaara.

Tidak, Gaara tidak pernah menganggap Hinata gila. Bukan Gaara. Hanya saja, ia tidak percaya… belum percaya… ingin percaya…

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan yang memenuhi pikirannya hanya Hinata, istrinya.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya yang terasa panas. Ia merasa kedinginan walaupun ia yakin sudah terbungkus selimut tebal di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia susah menggerakkan badannya yang lemas.

"Hina-_chan_…" panggilnya lemah saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kamu dari mana?" Gaara mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas seseorang yang mengganti handuk basah di dahinya. Ia bisa merasakan air mata mengaliri pelipisnya saat menutup mata.

"Kemana istrimu saat kamu membutuhkannya?"

Suara Mama yang terdengar jauh, membuat Gaara membuka matanya lagi. Saat itu ia tahu bahwa yang duduk di sampingnya adalah wanita yang kemarin datang bersama Mama, bukan Hinata yang sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Matsuri karena sudah mengajak Mama menemuimu sebelum pulang ke Suna. Saat ke sini, pintu apartemenmu tidak terkunci dan kami menemukanmu pingsan di depan kamar mandi."

Mama masuk ke kamar Gaara dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air hangat. Ia menggantikan wanita yang dipanggilnya Matsuri; duduk di samping Gaara.

"Mama sudah bilang pada Shikamaru kalau hari ini kamu tidak masuk kerja."

Kalau Shikamaru jadi menikahi Temari, mungkin sekarang Mama sudah mendapatkan cucu. Sayangnya hubungan mereka kandas karena saat itu keluarga Sabaku memandang sebelah mata pada Shikamaru yang hanya seorang karyawan rendahan di kantor tempat Gaara bekerja. Hanya dua anggota keluarga Sabaku yang tidak pernah menganggap seperti itu; Temari tentu saja dan Gaara. Kini karyawan yang dianggap rendahan itu hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya, tanpa kekurangan apapun dalam hal _financial_.

Entah bagaimana perasaan Mama saat melihat kehidupan putri satu-satunya yang bergelimang harta namun jauh dari kebahagiaan.

"Kemana Hinata? Kenapa belum pulang?" Gaara bertanya pelan, yang setengah ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Mama mengambil handuk yang sudah terasa panas dari dahi Gaara dan kemudian membantu Gaara mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Gaara belum mau membuka mulutnya ketika Mama mendekatkan sesuap bubur kepadanya.

"Hinata pergi membawa calon cucu Mama. Apa yang akan Mama lakukan?"

.

.

.

Hinata bisa duduk lebih lama setelah menjalani beberapa kali _treatment_ yang dilakukan oleh dokter Tsunade. Saat ini ia sedang menggambar sketsa untuk _chapter_ terakhir komiknya. Ia tidak ingin menyulitkan Sai karena keterlambatannya menyerahkan melewati _deadline_, walaupun ia akan tetap merepotkan Sai yang harus memperbaiki sketsanya hingga siap untuk dicetak.

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat Neji memasuki kamar rawatnya dan langsung mengecek infusnya.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan?" Neji bertanya pada Hinata yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bukan pasien _Oniisan_," balas Hinata sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada gambarnya.

"Kamu memang bandel," gerutu Neji yang turut memerhatikan goresan-goresan yang ditorehkan Hinata dengan menggunakan pensil.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Hanabi sudah memberitahu Gaara-_san_."

Neji bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah murung. "Kenapa kamu tidak menghubunginya?"

"Apa Gaara-_san_ mau bicara denganku?" Gerakan tangan Hinata berhenti dan menampakkan butiran air bening yang membasahi punggung tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin kalau Gaara akan menghubungimu jika ponselmu tidak tertinggal di apartemen," Neji menimpali dengan nada sinis.

"Tapi, aku sangat merindukannya…"

"Nanti malam Gaara akan datang ke rumah karena _Otousan_ mengundangnya," tutur Neji tak acuh.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia memandang Neji seraya bertanya, "Kenapa _Otousan_—"

"Apa kamu tidak bisa menebaknya?" potong Neji.

Wajah Hinata memucat.

.

.

.

Gaara menyobek kertas yang baru beberapa detik dibacanya. Ia menggenggam erat sobekan-sobekan tersebut hingga membentuk bola yang siap ia lemparkan kapan saja.

Hiashi yang duduk di seberangnya, hanya memandang Gaara dengan dingin. Ia membuang muka ketika Gaara membalas tatapannya.

"Aku tidak rela kalau putriku dimadu," ujar Hiashi dingin.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, _Otousan_," balas Gaara hormat. Ia menunduk sambil meremas bola kertas yang mulai basah karena keringat dingin dari telapak tangannya. "Sudah seminggu Hinata tidak pulang. Apa Hinata pernah menemui _Otousan_?"

"Sebagai suaminya, seharusnya kau lebih tahu," balas Hiashi tanpa melihat menantunya. "Sekarang pulanglah," perintahnya datar.

"Saya mohon, beri tahu saya." Di depan Hiashi, Gaara bisa kapan saja mengesampingkan harga dirinya.

"Hinata dan calon cucuku baik-baik saja. Apa informasi ini cukup bagimu?" Hiashi tersenyum miring melihat Gaara yang memasang wajah memelasnya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung?**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Dindahatake, Ryuzumy kazuya, Sora Hinase, Hina bee lover, Ekha, Mayra gaara, Andaaza, Shaniechan, Ryuzaki'89, edogawafirli, MeraiKudo, Nerazzuri, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Cerullean Reed, OraRi HinaRa, Fuuyuki Azuka, aam tempe, Desy Cassiotaku ga login, Uyung-chan, vyerha, Lollytha-chan**

**Terima kasih semuanya…**

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**05 Maret 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


	7. Lantai Empat 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S), hantunya OC, sinetron banget**

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab VII**

.

.

.

Gaara keluar dari ruangan pribadi Hiashi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayah mertuanya akan memanggilnya hanya untuk menyerahkan surat gugatan cerai. Sekali lagi ia meremas bola kertas di tangannya dengan perasaan ingin segera melemparkannya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia memang marah kepada Hinata, Gaara mengakui itu. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan cemburu. Gaara cemburu melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan Sai—yang merupakan kekasih Hinata di masa SMA. Gaara memang tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada Hinata, namun ia mengira bahwa Hinata akan memahami perasaannya. Nyatanya, Hinata malah menganggap Gaara tidak pernah memiliki perasaan cemburu ketika melihat kedekatannya dengan Sai.

Padahal selama ini Gaara merasa tidak nyaman ketika Hinata mengundang Sai untuk makan malam bersama di apartemennya. Ia juga merasa tidak tenang saat Hinata harus bertemu dengan Sai untuk membicarakan tentang komik.

Sepertinya setelah ini Gaara akan mencoba untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Hinata; dari hati ke hati. Tapi, kapan? Gaara belum bisa menentukan waktunya karena sampai sekarang pun ia belum bertemu dengan Hinata. Bahkan tidak sekali pun Hinata menghubunginya.

"Hanabi." Gaara seolah mendapatkan pencerahan akan masalahnya saat melihat Hanabi. Ia langsung mempercepat jalannya menghampiri Hanabi yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kamu pasti tahu di mana Hinata."

Hanabi belum berani membalas tatapan Gaara. Bahkan Hanabi seolah ingin menghindar karena ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum suara Hiashi terdengar dari arah belakang Gaara, "Sudah malam, langsung kunci pintunya. Setelah itu masuk ke kamarmu, Hanabi."

Gaara mengerti dengan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Setelah membungkuk ke arah Hiashi yang sedang membalikkan badan, ia langsung keluar dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Ia semakin melebarkan langkahnya menuju tempat mobilnya diparkirkan. Setelah menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, Gaara melajukan mobil merah marunnya menuju apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya bersama Hinata sejak mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

Gaara yang sejak semalam tertidur di sofa apartemen, terpaksa membuka matanya setelah sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui pintu kaca yang tidak tertutup tirai. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengan untuk menghindari sinar yang terasa menusuk matanya. Ia berniat untuk bangun, sesaat sebelum mendengar getaran dari ponselnya. Dengan masih mempertahankan posisi berbaring, Gaara memalingkan kepalanya ke arah meja dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sebelah kunci mobilnya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Gaara menjawab dan langsung mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya, "Bagaimana? Hinata sudah pulang?"

Sebelum mengeluarkan suara, Gaara mendecih sambil memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening, "Aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya Mama khawatirkan. Yang jelas bukan Hinata."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir kepada mereka berdua," balas Mama Karura cepat.

Gaara tersenyum miring karena mengingat kembali buruknya hubungannya dengan Mama dan keluarga Sabaku selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Rasanya, apa yang diucapkan Mama sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap yang akhir-akhir ini ditunjukkannya kepada Hinata.

"Semalam, _Otousan_ menyuruhku bercerai dengan Hinata," Gaara menyeringai sebelum menyela Mama yang sepertinya ingin membalas ucapannya, "Itu yang Mama harapkan?"

Mama yang berada di seberang sana seolah kehilangan kata-kata karena hening untuk beberapa saat. Dengan sedikit tergagap, Mama bicara, "Hyuuga-_san_ tidak boleh seenaknya. Memangnya kamu mau menceraikan istrimu yang sedang mengandung?"

Sekali lagi Gaara mendecih. Bukankah Mama lebih sering mendesaknya untuk segera menceraikan Hinata? Apa Mama lupa? Atau sengaja bersikap seolah tidak pernah melakukannya? Mungkin jika Hinata tidak pernah mengandung cucunya, Mama juga akan segera melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayah Hinata.

"Kamu baru bangun tidur?"

Gaara hanya menggumam untuk membalas pertanyaan Mama yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah saat mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sepertinya ia harus tetap berbaring sampai merasa lebih baik.

"Kamu sakit lagi?" Kali ini suara Mama menyiratkan kekhawatirannya.

"Hanya pusing," jawab Gaara, "dan mual."

"Mama akan segera ke apartemenmu," ucap Mama yang terdengar seperti tergesa-gesa.

"Mau apa?"

"Tentu saja merawatmu."

"Aku bukan bayi lagi," balas Gaara tak acuh.

"Suka atau tidak suka, Mama akan tetap ke sana," Mama langsung menutup sambungannya, tidak lama setelah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang saat Ino dan Shikamaru datang menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Shikamaru yang pasti sudah meluangkan waktu berharga untuk menjenguknya di hari libur. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria saat Ino meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar tak beraroma berwarna merah muda di vas yang berada di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Ino yang sudah berpengalaman dan mengetahui keadaannya, pasti tidak akan membuatnya mual di pagi hari karena mencium aroma tajam dari bunga.

"Aku petik dari kebunku sendiri, lho…" Ino berkata seraya tersenyum dan merebut putrinya dari gendongan Shikamaru.

"Makasih, Ino-_chan_," ucap Hinata sambil menggenggam jemari putri Ino yang seolah mengajaknya bermain. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri—hal yang belakangan ini sering dilakukannya.

"Kamu jahat sekali karena tidak memberitahuku mengenai keadaanmu…" Ino memasang tampang merajuk sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau aku tidak mendesak Hanabi, pasti aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kamu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Ino mendapatkan juluran lidah dari Hanabi yang berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata.

"Sebelumnya aku mengira kalau kamu minggat sama Sai saat Gaara menanyakanmu kepadaku."

Ino langsung membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tangan setelah Shikamaru menyikut pelan lengannya. Walaupun hanya bermaksud mengeluarkan candaan, Ino jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

"Gaara-_san_ bilang apa?" tanya Hinata setelah mencoba untuk menunjukkan senyum—yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Dia sangat mencemaskanmu," sahut Shikamaru sebelum Ino sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, "Seminggu ini, dia terlihat _stress_. Saat di kantor, beberapa kali dia mengeluh pusing kepadaku."

"Gaara-_san_ sakit?" tanya Hinata tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Dia pernah satu kali tidak masuk kerja karena sakit," jawab Shikamaru yang membuat Hinata menunduk sedih. "Hubungi dia dan katakan tentang keberadaanmu. Apa kamu ingin Gaara mengetahuinya dariku atau orang lain?"

"Menurutku, kalian itu sangat kekanakan," tambah Shikamaru sebelum meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino bertiga bersama putrinya.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru," ujar Ino sambil menduduki kursi di samping ranjang Hinata. "Masalah kecil tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan—"

"Apa perceraian bisa disebut masalah kecil?" potong Hinata sambil menahan tangisannya.

Ino tidak bisa membalas perkataan Hinata karena sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa Gaara hanya cemburu melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan Sai, sehingga menimbulkan pertengkaran. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui tentang masalah perceraian yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh Hinata.

"Aku memang tidak cantik, tapi aku tidak mandul. Rahimku hanya lemah…" ujar Hinata sambil terisak, "Kenapa Gaara-_san_ tidak mengatakan apapun saat Mama mengataiku?"

Ino hanya diam sambil mengelus pundak Hinata—berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Ia tidak ingin tangisan berpengaruh buruk bagi janin yang berada di dalam rahim Hinata.

"Berhentilah menangis…" bujuk Ino, "Putriku jadi ikut menangis karena melihatmu."

Hinata menoleh pada putri Ino dan akhirnya tertawa kecil setelah melihat air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk bayi perempuan yang berumur sekitar satu tahun itu.

.

.

.

Saat Mama Karura datang ke apartemen, Gaara sudah berbaring di tempat tidur setelah beberapa kali ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan. Mama menduga bahwa Gaara sakit karena tidak bisa menjaga pola makannya setelah ditinggal oleh Hinata.

Seusai membuatkan teh hangat dan makan malam untuk Gaara, Mama memutuskan pergi ke _minimarket_ terdekat karena lemari es di apartemen Gaara benar-benar kosong dan hanya terisi beberapa daging olahan serta kentang goreng beku yang sebenarnya tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Sebelum keluar apartemen, Mama lebih dulu memastikan bahwa Gaara sudah tidur setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Gaara terpaksa membuka matanya karena mendengar getaran ponselnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang ada di meja samping ranjang.

"Hinata…" gumam Gaara dengan mata sepenuhnya terbuka saat mendengar suara dari ujung telepon. Ia menghela nafas lega sambil duduk menyandar sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan, "Kamu di mana?"

Setelah Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya, Gaara langsung menyingkap selimutnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan siap untuk berdiri, dengan perhatian tetap terfokus pada ucapan Hinata.

"Kenapa baru memberitahuku? Apa kamu sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai suamimu?" Ada sedikit kekecewaan yang tersirat dari nada bicara Gaara, namun kekhawatiran lebih mendominasi.

"Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan langsung pindah dari apartemen," ujar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di meja depan sofa. "Kemanapun yang kamu mau," imbuh Gaara seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemennya tanpa menutup sambungannya dengan Hinata.

"Aku akan segera menjemputmu," tambahnya sambil berlari di lorong apartemen. Ia tidak sengaja menutup telepon dari Hinata setelah kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa ditemukannya setelah mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Gaara langsung bergegas memasuki _elevator_ dan menekan tombol yang akan membawanya ke _basement_. Ia menutup matanya saat tengkuknya tersapu angin dingin. Walaupun masih takut, Gaara menganggapnya biasa karena sudah sering mengalaminya sejak ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Perasaan bersalah kembali mendatanginya saat mengingat bahwa ia pernah tidak mempercayai Hinata.

Gaara masih berlari saat menuju tempat parkir. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit tempat Hinata dirawat—rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat kakak iparnya bekerja.

Setelah satu kilometer meninggalkan tempat parkir apartemen, Gaara merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Ia mengenakan _earphone _untuk menjawab telepon yang baru masuk, yang ternyata dari Mama. Dari suaranya, Mama mencemaskan keadaan Gaara dan sedikit mengomel saat Gaara mengatakan sedang mengemudikan mobilnya seorang diri. Namun kemarahan Mama mereda setelah Gaara mengatakan hendak menjemput Hinata.

Saat melewati jembatan, Gaara kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya setelah mencoba menghindari seseorang yang tiba-tiba lewat di depan mobilnya. Ia mencoba menginjak rem, namun kakinya terasa berat—kaki yang sama dengan kaki yang terantuk sesuatu di lorong apartemen.

Mama yang belum menutup teleponnya, berulang kali memanggil nama Gaara karena tidak mendapatkan balasan dari putra bungsunya itu.

Gaara mencoba menepikan mobilnya, namun naas karena mobilnya dihantam mobil berkecepatan tinggi dari arah belakangnya hingga membuat mobilnya terbalik dan terdorong beberapa meter sebelum menabrak pinggiran jembatan.

Dari ponsel Gaara yang sudah remuk dengan layar berkedip-kedip, suara teriakan Mama masih jelas terdengar. Suara Mama akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi setelah layar ponsel Gaara hanya menampakkan warna hitam.

Gaara masih setengah sadar saat _ambulance_ melaju cepat ke arahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan pandangan yang semakin mengabur. Bibirnya bergerak lemah seolah ingin mengucapkan kalimat, namun yang terdengar hanya satu kata, satu nama; Hinata.

.

.

.

"Gaara-_san_…" panggil Hinata dalam tidurnya. "Gaara-_san_…" panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lemah. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar karena terisak.

"_Oneechan_," panggil Hanabi untuk ke sekian kalinya—yang khawatir melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi mengigau memanggil nama Gaara dengan air mata yang membasahi pelipis dan bantal di sekitar kepalanya. Ia mengguncang pelan pundak Hinata, sedikit memaksa Hinata agar keluar dari alam mimpinya.

"Gaara-_san_…" panggil Hinata saat matanya mulai terbuka. Isakannya terdengar semakin jelas saat matanya membuka sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa terbangun dalam keadaan menangis, namun ia merasa sangat sedih. "Gaara-_san_ mana?" tanya Hinata lemah.

Hanabi tidak bisa memberitahu Hinata mengenai berita kecelakaan Gaara yang didengarnya saat tengah malam. Semalam setelah mendengarnya, Hanabi langsung menuju rumah sakit dan menemukan Hinata yang sudah nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Ia mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Hinata jika mendengar tentang berita kecelakaan Gaara.

"Semalam Gaara-_san_ sudah janji mau menjemputku…" tambah Hinata karena Hanabi masih mematung. "Aku menunggunya sampai ketiduran. Kenapa Gaara-_san_ belum datang juga?"

Apa yang harus dikatakan oleh Hanabi? Apa ia harus mengatakan bahwa Gaara masih dalam masa kritis dan sedang koma? Apa ia juga harus mengatakan bahwa Gaara seolah terlupa akan cara untuk bernafas dengan benar?

.

.

.

**Bersambung?**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Hina bee lover, Nerazzuri, Vany Rama-kun, Andaaza, Chiaki anzai, OraRi HinaRa, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Shaniechan, Dindahatake, Ekha, fi-kun31, Merai Alixya Kudo, Sora Hinase (**mama Gaara memang belum tahu. di chapter sebelum ini, Gaara yang tanya ke mamanya… ^^**), mayra gaara, Ryuzaki'89, uchihyuu nagisa, Cerullean Reed (**'omae' sama kayak 'anata', artinya kamu. tapi setahu saya 'omae' lebih kasar dan biasanya digunakan oleh cowok. setahu saya lagi, 'omae' adalah panggilan khusus dari suami untuk istri. kalau 'anata' sebaliknya… ^^**), soft purple, Desy Cassiotaku, edogawafirli (**Gaara brengsek? ^^**), Uyung-chan, He'r'die, Michle nggak login, Dhinie minatsuki amai, Greeny, Tania Hikarisawa (**makasih, ya… ^^**)**

**Semakin membosankan?**

**Saya minta kritik dan sarannya…**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**24 Maret 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


	8. Lantai Empat 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S), hantunya OC, sinetron banget**

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab VIII**

.

.

.

"Semalam Gaara-_san_ sudah janji mau menjemputku…" Hanabi masih belum mengatakan apapun saat Hinata mulai setengah duduk menyandar pada beberapa bantal. "Aku menunggunya sampai ketiduran. Kenapa Gaara-_san_ belum datang juga?"

Hanabi dan Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Hinata langsung menundukkan wajah dan menghapus air matanya setelah melihat pria yang selama ini sangat dihormatinya; ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Hanabi segera meninggalkan ruangan ketika ayahnya semakin dekat dengan ranjang Hinata.

"Punggungmu masih sakit?" Pertanyaan Hiashi membuat Hinata mengangkat wajah dan menampakkan senyum.

"Masih," jawab Hinata jujur, "sedikit."

"Yang menurutmu 'sedikit', bisa menjadi 'sangat' untuk orang lain." Hiashi hanya melirik kursi di sebelah ranjang Hinata tanpa berminat untuk mendudukinya.

"Aku memang hampir sembuh, _Otousan_." Hinata masih tersenyum, tidak ingin menimbulkan kekhawatiran untuk ayahnya. "_Fase bedrest_ yang harus kujalani hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi, dan…" Hinata berhenti hanya untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat agar dapat menghindari perdebatan dengan ayahnya. Ia sangat takut melihat kemarahan ayahnya, seperti saat Hanabi menceritakan semua yang diketahui kepada ayahnya, "aku akan menjalaninya di rumah… bersama Gaara-_san_."

Hiashi tampak menutup matanya sejenak sambil menarik nafas. Saat matanya terbuka lagi, hembusan nafas panjang dan pelan masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

"Aku pasti membutuhkan istriku di saat tak berdaya," ujar Hiashi pelan.

Hinata mengernyitkan kening. "Maksud… _Otousan_?"

"Suamimu…" Hiashi tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata yang menurutnya berpotensi menghentikan detak jantung putrinya dengan seketika. "Aku akan mengajakmu menemui suamimu."

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia berpikir bahwa ayahnya tidak lagi menyimpan amarah untuk Gaara.

"Kalau kamu masih belum terlalu kuat berjalan jauh, _Otousan_ akan mendorongkan kursi roda untukmu."

"Kenapa bukan Gaara-_san_ yang menemuiku?"

"Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya jika tidak—"

"A… ada apa dengan Gaara-_san_?" Hinata mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Gaara-_san_ kenapa?"

Hiashi meremas lembut pundak Hinata dan memandang lurus ke arahnya. "Kuatkan hatimu, Nak," ucapnya lirih.

Hinata hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa suara setelah Hiashi selesai bercerita. Ia seolah kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas melalui hidung. Hiashi langsung memeluknya, ketika Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak. Tepukan-tepukan pelan di punggungnya ternyata belum bisa menenangkan Hinata yang masih _shock_ karena mendengar kondisi Gaara saat ini.

"Antarkan aku menemui Gaara-_san_…" pinta Hinata dengan sedikit tersendat karena isakan.

Hiashi menggumam tanda menyanggupi. "Sekarang tenanglah. Gaara pasti kuat, demi kalian," bisiknya yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan dan digandeng Hiashi menuju ruang perawatan intensif tempat Gaara terbaring lemah. Ia tidak tahu harus menampakkan wajah macam apa di depan keluarga Gaara—yang diyakini Hinata sedang menunggu kembalinya kesadaran Gaara. Cengkeraman tangan Hinata di lengan Hiashi mengerat ketika rasa takut menguasainya.

"Apa kamu memerlukan istirahat?" Hiashi bertanya sambil memperhatikan tangan Hinata yang bergetar.

Bibir pucat Hinata sedikit melengkung sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, _Otousan_. Aku masih kuat."

"_Otousan_ sudah menyarankan untuk menggunakan kursi roda, kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat mencolok—"

"Apanya yang mencolok?" Hiashi sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Ini rumah sakit. Banyak yang memerlukan bantuan untuk berjalan."

"Maksudku… di depan keluarga Gaara-_san_," balas Hinata pelan.

Hiashi hanya bungkam setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia merasa tangan Hinata semakin gemetaran saat berbelok ke koridor yang menampakkan beberapa orang menduduki kursi tunggu. Mencoba sedikit menguatkan Hinata, Hiashi mengelus lembut jari-jari Hinata yang menggenggam salah satu lengan atasnya.

"_Otousan_…" gumam Hinata saat langkahnya mulai ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya _Otousan_ mengantarkanmu kemari dengan tanpa alasan?"

Hinata berusaha tidak menunduk ketika perempuan berambut pirang melihat ke arahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti karena mendapatkan pelukan dari perempuan yang semula menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyadari kedatangannya.

"Terima kasih karena kamu masih bersedia datang." Perempuan yang tak lain adalah kakak perempuan Gaara itu menyebabkan semua pasang mata memandang Hinata. "Aku kira kamu sudah tidak mau bertemu dengan kami."

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Sampai saat ini kakak iparnya—Sabaku Temari—tetap memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik, tidak berubah sejak Gaara pertama kali mempertemukan Hinata dengannya. Selain Gaara, Temari yang membela Hinata ketika Mama Karura mengatainya mengidap gangguan jiwa.

"Maaf," bisik Temari.

Temari membungkuk singkat ke arah Hiashi setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya tampak merah dan sembab. Wajahnya sedikit basah karena air mata yang masih terus turun. Sepertinya Hinata jadi berpikir bahwa Temari tidak sekuat yang dikiranya selama ini.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Hinata?" Alis Temari tampak hampir bertautan karena tidak lagi melihat pipi Hinata yang biasanya sedikit kemerahan walaupun tanpa _make up_.

"A… aku masih terguncang," balas Hinata sedikit tergagap.

"Kamu sakit?" Sepertinya Temari belum puas dengan pernyataan Hinata.

"Kamu hanya punya waktu satu jam. _Otousan_ sudah janji kepada Tsunade-_sensei_ untuk membawamu kembali pada pukul sepuluh," sahut Hiashi cepat karena melihat kesulitan Hinata dalam mengeluarkan suara.

Hiashi hampir tidak bisa melihat anggukan kepala Hinata. Ia menuntun Hinata mendekati pintu kamar rawat Gaara. Setelah Hinata membungkuk pelan ke arah mertuanya dan masuk ke ruangan bersama Temari, Hiashi mengambil tempat duduk yang sedikit jauh dari kedua orang tua Gaara. Hiashi belum berminat untuk bertegur sapa dengan besannya, jadi ia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan berlagak tidak tahu ketika orang tua menantunya terlihat bermaksud menyapanya.

Di dalam ruangan, Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Langkah Hinata terasa berat ketika melihat Gaara yang terbaring dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan beberapa selang yang terhubung ke tubuhnya.

Temari yang melihat cara berjalan Hinata yang sedikit tertatih, akhirnya membantu Hinata untuk duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Gaara. Sepertinya Temari jadi menduga bahwa Hinata tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik. Namun karena ingin membiarkan Hinata leluasa bersama Gaara, Temari memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Hinata tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dengan ragu, ia menyentuh tangan kanan Gaara dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Karena tidak mendapatkan kehangatan dari tangan besar Gaara, Hinata sedikit meremas jemari suaminya tersebut hingga menciuminya berkali-kali.

"Bangun…" lirih Hinata sambil menyentuhkan punggung tangan Gaara ke pipinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Gaara-_san_…" Sekali lagi, Hinata mengecup lembut tangan Gaara. "Tapi, melihat Gaara-_san_ seperti ini bukan yang kuinginkan…"

Perlahan Hinata berdiri dan duduk di tepi ranjang Gaara. Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan Gaara ke perutnya dan mendekapnya di sana. "Dia tumbuh," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum, walaupun Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya. Sesaat kemudian senyumnya memudar. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena belum mendapatkan balasan dari Gaara.

"Bangun, _Anata_…"

.

.

.

Sesuai perkiraan Hiashi, Hinata belum keluar setelah satu jam. Setelah berdiam diri tanpa kegiatan selama menunggu Hinata, akhirnya Hiashi berdiri dan menyusul Hinata yang masih bersama Gaara. Ia langsung menghampiri Hinata yang menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas punggung tangan Gaara. Sepertinya Hinata tidak memedulikan kedatangan ayahnya dan terus menggenggam jemari Gaara yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Beberapa kali Hiashi dapat melihat Hinata yang mencium lembut punggung dan telapak tangan Gaara secara bergantian.

Hiashi menepuk lembut dan sedikit meremas pundak Hinata setelah melihat jam tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo pulang," bisik Hiashi.

"Tapi… Gaara-_san_ belum bangun…" Air mata Hinata kembali menetes karena Gaara masih belum menunjukkan kemajuan. "Gaara-_san_ belum melihatku, belum menyapaku, belum memelukku…"

Hiashi sedikit memaksa Hinata untuk bangkit. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Hinata mengecup lembut kening Gaara yang berbalut perban. Lebih dari sekali Hinata menengok ke belakang sebelum ayahnya membukakan pintu. Ia benar-benar tidak rela meninggalkan Gaara. Ia masih rindu dan ingin tetap bersama dengan suaminya.

"Kenapa Gaara-_san_ belum sadarkan diri?" tanya Hinata pada Temari yang sudah menunggunya di luar ruangan. Ia menunduk takut saat mertuanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Gaara mengalami trauma pada kepalanya. Karena itu, dia koma," jelas Temari sembari menepuk pundak Hinata. "Aku yakin Gaara akan segera melewati masa kritisnya," imbuhnya. Ia tersenyum karena melihat anggukan semangat dari Hinata.

Hinata membungkuk hormat ke arah Papa dan Mama Sabaku sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia tidak sempat melihat keinginan Mama Karura untuk berbicara kepadanya karena Hiashi sudah kembali menggandengnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menjadi susah tidur sejak menjenguk Gaara. Semalam ia tidur terlalu larut dan terbangun satu jam sebelum matahari menyinari kamarnya melalui jendela kaca. Ia merasa tidak tenang selama belum mendengar perkembangan Gaara. Sepertinya Hinata juga kehilangan nafsu makannya karena kegelisahan yang dirasakannya.

Pagi ini Hinata hanya melihat Hanabi di kamar rawat inapnya. Ia memandang sayu Hanabi yang tidur di sofa—yang pasti tidak memperoleh kenyamanan. Walaupun ia sudah menyuruh Hanabi pulang ke rumah sebelum malam, namun Hanabi tetap bersikeras menemaninya.

Hinata turun dari ranjangnya karena hendak ke kamar mandi. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terbantu oleh tiang infus yang dibawanya. Sebenarnya ia bisa meminta Hanabi untuk menemaninya, namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Hanabi yang terlihat tidak terlalu nyenyak.

Wajah Hinata tampak lebih cerah setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Sebelum kembali ke ranjangnya, ia membetulkan selimut Hanabi yang hampir jatuh ke lantai. Hinata sedikit terperanjat karena melihat Temari sedang menduduki kursi di samping ranjangnya dan kini sedang membelakanginya.

"_Oneesan_?" panggil Hinata.

Temari langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya, "Apa aku datang terlalu pagi?" tanyanya pelan karena tidak ingin mengusik tidur Hanabi.

Hinata membalas senyum Temari dan menggeleng pelan.

"Shikamaru memberitahuku kalau kamu dirawat di sini," ujar Temari saat Hinata terlihat ingin melontarkan pertanyaan.

Hinata membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti. Karena belum terlalu kuat untuk berdiri dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Hinata kembali ke ranjangnya dan duduk dengan sedikit bantuan dari Temari.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara-_san_?"

Hinata merasa akan mendapatkan berita baik karena Temari tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku datang juga karena ingin memberitahumu kalau Gaara sudah melewati masa kritisnya," Temari terlalu semangat saat mengatakannya.

"Syukurlah…" Hinata tampak hampir menangis sangking bahagianya. "Sayangnya aku tidak boleh keluar rumah sakit lagi karena kemarin terlambat pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa berdoa dari sini." Temari tersenyum lagi. "Gaara pasti akan segera membuka matanya."

Hinata mengangguk cepat tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Temari menunjukkan tampang serius. Hinata tidak bisa melihat perubahan pada wajah Temari karena masih asyik meraba perutnya sambil memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

"Setelah mendengar kalau kamu sakit, Mama sangat menyesal."

Tiba-tiba lengkungan bibir Hinata kembali lurus.

"Kami benar-benar menyesal," tambah Temari pelan.

.

.

.

Pada malam kelima, Gaara sadar dari koma. Dalam beberapa menit setelah dokter memeriksa perkembangannya, Gaara masih terlihat linglung dan belum mengingat kejadian sebelum maupun sesudah kecelakaan. Bola matanya tampak bergerak kesana kemari memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Di sekelilingnya sudah hadir anggota keluarga Sabaku yang merasa lega dan turut bahagia karena Gaara sudah membuka matanya.

Setelah sekali lagi mengamati sekelilingnya, Gaara mulai membuka mulutnya dan memandang penuh tanya ke arah Mama Karura.

"Hinata…" lirih Gaara.

Mama Karura tidak menyembunyikan air mata bahagianya karena bisa mendengar suara putra bungsunya lagi. "Kamu ingin melihatnya?" bisiknya.

Gaara mengedipkan matanya sebagai ganti anggukan kepala. "Aku sudah janji untuk menjemputnya…" ujarnya lemah.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah sembuh…" Mama tersenyum sambil menggenggam lembut jemari Gaara yang masih lemah.

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Ia masih mengharapkan kehadiran Hinata di antara para keluarganya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung?**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Yuiki Nagi-chan, kana seiran, Sora Hinase, Moe chan, Kazhuuw, onewww-kunn (**fic rated M? sayangnya saya belum berani dan kayaknya belum bisa membuat konflik di rate itu… mungkin bisa kalau cuma coba-coba… *sampai kapan akan buat fic coba-coba?* ^^v**), Hina bee lover, Ekha, aaaaa, shiorinsan (**saya cuma bisa nulis fic horror-horroran, wkwk. saya masih amatiran, sangat kelihatan kan? hehe… ^^**), Hyuuga Hinatamakichan, Shaniechan, Kikyo Fujikazu, uchihyuu nagisa, Cerullean Reed, Tania Hikarisawa (**Memories? hoho, udah nerusin sih tapi belum selesai karena akhir-akhir ini kurang mendapatkan feel NaruHina… ^^v**), Excel Namikaze, Daffodila Shana, Lollytha-chan, yonamimukaze fikri-kun, Dindahatake, soft purple, edogawafirli, Desy Cassiotaku, Ichsana-hyuuga, OraRi HinaRa, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha, Uyung-chan, rika nanami**

**Fic yang seperti ini sudah masuk rate M belum sih?** *author gadungan*

**Saya minta kritik dan sarannya…**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**01 April 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


	9. Lantai Empat 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lantai Empat © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S), hantunya OC, sinetron banget, sama sekali tidak seram (salah genre ^^v)** *author amatir*

.

.

.

…**Lantai Empat…**

**Bab IX**

.

.

.

Hanabi berdiri di depan Hinata yang duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit. Sambil tersenyum, ia memoleskan _make up_ tipis di wajah Hinata. Sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa wajah Hinata mempertegas kecantikan _natural_ wanita berambut biru gelap itu, yang saat ini terlihat semakin memesona karena sapuan _make up_ minimalis. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Hanabi memakaikan _lip balm_ berwarna _soft pink_ di bibir Hinata yang sedikit pucat.

Pagi ini Hinata memang sudah diizinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Gaara, memiliki rencana untuk langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat suaminya itu dirawat. Di sampingnya, tas besarnya sudah menunggu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil Hanabi. Neji yang baru memasuki ruangan tampak tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat tas besar berwarna hitam yang berisi pakaian Hinata.

Hanabi menghadapkan cermin kecilnya ke Hinata setelah mengangkat tas jinjingnya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Hanabi penuh percaya diri karena melihat senyum Hinata saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana.

"Setidaknya wajahku tidak terlihat pucat lagi," balas Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin. Ia tersenyum sambil sesekali menyapukan bibirnya satu sama lain agar terlihat semakin lembab.

"Ayo." Neji yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, kelihatannya mulai tidak sabar karena dua perempuan yang ditunggunya masih sama-sama mengagumi kecantikan mereka di cermin.

"Iya, iya." Hanabi memasukkan semua peralatan riasnya ke dalam tas sebelum mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan Neji.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Neji berdiri di halaman rumah sakit karena menunggu Hanabi yang masih mengambil mobilnya di tempat parkir. Jika tidak mengetahui hubungan antara Hinata dan Neji, pasti tidak akan mengira bahwa Hinata adalah adik kandung Neji. Secara fisik, Neji lebih mirip Hanabi daripada Hinata. Neji dan Hanabi memang lebih banyak mewarisi gen dari ayahnya, sedangkan Hinata terlihat seperti pengganti ibunya.

"Sai-_kun_?" gumam Hinata saat Sai yang selalu tersenyum berdiri di sampingnya. Ia sedikit menengokkan kepalanya ke arah perempuan yang berdiri di samping Sai dan seketika mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika wajah yang dilihatnya tidak asing lagi baginya. "Yaku-_chan_?"

"Hai, Hina-_chan_," balas perempuan berambut coklat panjang dan berkulit putih pucat layaknya Sai. Di tangan kanannya melilit perban yang membungkus pergelangan hingga jemarinya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis setelah Hinata berhenti memusatkan perhatian ke arah tangannya. "Aku belum bisa menggambar lagi."

Walaupun perempuan yang bernama Yakumo itu masih tersenyum, Hinata bisa melihat kesedihan yang tersirat. Tentu saja ia sangat mengenal Yakumo karena selama menjadi komikus, ia selalu menggunakan jasa Yakumo sebagai asistennya. Dan selama menjadi asistennya, Yakumo menempati apartemen di sebelah apartemennya. Setelah Hinata memberhentikan Yakumo, saat itulah Yakumo meninggalkan apartemennya. Sehingga untuk sekarang hanya Gaara dan Hinata yang tinggal di lantai empat apartemen itu.

"Sai-_kun_—"

"Aku mengantarkan Yakumo," potong Sai tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. "Dia mendapatkan luka ini pada malam yang sama di saat meninggalkan apartemen." Tidak lama setelah mengatakannya, Sai menggandeng tangan Yakumo yang tidak terluka.

Hinata menahan nafas sejenak setelah mendengar penuturan Sai. Jika yang dikatakan Sai adalah suatu kebenaran, maka Hinata yakin bahwa kecelakaan yang menimpa Gaara juga berhubungan dengan apartemen. Seingatnya, Hanabi memberitahunya bahwa Gaara mengalami kecelakaan di malam yang sama ketika Gaara mengajaknya meninggalkan apartemen.

"Ke… kenapa Yaku-_chan_ tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Hinata tergagap bercampur gemetaran.

"Kamu kan penakut, Hinata," timpal Sai seraya tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Ngomong-ngomong, hantu di apartemenmu aneh. Mereka selalu mengganggu, saat kalian masih menempati apartemen. Tapi ketika kalian akan pindah, mereka seolah menjadi tidak rela."

Wajah Hinata mendadak pucat pasi karena mendengar perkataan Sai. Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sai," desis Neji sambil melirik Sai.

Sai semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "_Sorry_, Neji-_sensei_," ledeknya sambil memperhatikan jas putih yang melekat di badan Neji.

"Menurutku," lirih Yakumo dan menyebabkan semua perhatian terpusat kepadanya. "yang mengganggu saat kita akan pindah adalah orang-orang yang pernah menempati lantai empat apartemen." Yakumo menunduk sejenak karena terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maksudku, korban dari hantu apartemen. Karena aku seperti mengenal hantu yang menggangguku." Yakumo yang biasanya hanya berwajah datar, kini tersenyum lagi. "Aku harap setelah ini kamu tidak memasuki apartemen itu lagi. Berbahaya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia harus menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat agar tidak ada yang menyadari adanya getaran dan keringat dingin yang muncul di sana.

"Aku ingin segera bertemu Gaara-_san_," ucap Hinata lirih sambil menatap sayu Neji.

Bersamaan dengan anggukan pelan Neji, mobil Hanabi berhenti di depan mereka berempat. Hinata menduduki kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi, dan pada saat yang sama Neji memasukkan tas besar Hinata ke bagasi mobil putih Hanabi.

Sai dan Yakumo berjalan menuju tempat parkir rumah sakit setelah melambai ke arah Hinata. Begitupun dengan Neji yang kembali memasuki gedung rumah sakit setelah mobil Hanabi meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Karena kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, Gaara dipindahkan ke ruang rawap inap biasa. Sebenarnya ia ingin dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat Hinata dirawat, namun dokternya tidak mengizinkan. Sudah tiga hari sejak Gaara sadar dari koma, Hinata belum juga menemuinya. Pasti Gaara tidak akan menunggu lama untuk mendatangi Hinata bila keadaannya memang memungkinkan. Sayangnya untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya saja, ia masih membutuhkan bantuan.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Gaara-_chan_."

Gaara menatap datar Temari yang berusaha memasukkan sesuap bubur ke mulutnya. Ia mendengus saat melihat mata berbinar kakak perempuannya itu. Ketika Gaara akan bersuara, mulutnya terbungkam oleh sesendok bubur yang disuapkan Temari.

"Anak pintar," goda Temari sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Gaara. "Kamu memang adikku yang paling imut…" Kali ini Temari menjewer gemas pipi Gaara hingga membuat pemiliknya hampir tersedak bubur yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Oh, _Nee_, tolong… hentikan memperlakukanku layaknya anak berumur lima tahun," desis Gaara.

Punggung sendok langsung menghantam dahi kanan Gaara yang masih sedikit tertutup perban. Sontak ia memegangi lukanya yang belum benar-benar sembuh. Ia mendecak sebal sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan sinis.

"Kamu jadi semakin imut kalau memandangku seperti itu, Gaara-_chan_…" ujar Temari santai seraya memakan jeruk yang tadi dikupasnya.

Gaara menutup matanya tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring. Secara mendadak ia merasa pusing, disebabkan oleh kakak perempuannya yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik kecilnya. Tapi Gaara memang adik kecil Temari karena adik besarnya adalah Sabaku Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara.

"Hinata?"

Belum sempat Gaara membuka mata sepenuhnya karena suara Temari, seseorang sudah menghambur memeluknya.

"Aku kangen…"

Rengekan pelan di telinganya, menciptakan lengkungan tipis di bibir Gaara. Setelah Temari keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum menggoda, ia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan membalas pelukan wanita yang sangat dirindukannya, Hinata. Saat ia merasakan tetesan air di bahunya, ia menggerakkan tangannya; mengusapkan telapak tangannya dengan lembut di punggung Hinata.

"Aku sangat merindukan Gaara-_san_…" Rengekan Hinata terdengar semakin manja di telinga Gaara, seiring dengan lingkaran lengannya yang semakin mengerat.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. Ia merajuk karena tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Gaara yang saat ini sedang memandanginya sambil sedikit melengkungkan bibir.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah _Otousan_ saja…" gumam Hinata bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali menetes di pipinya.

Gaara menyeringai, menahan tawa karena melihat Hinata yang sedang cemberut.

"Sini." Gaara menepuk tempat kosong di ranjangnya setelah sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri.

Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki, Hinata mendekat dan duduk di samping kanan Gaara. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang suaminya tersebut.

Gaara membelai kepala Hinata setelah menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi istrinya itu. Lebih dari sekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis saat pandangannya terarah ke satu titik. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh perut Hinata dan membiarkan tangannya tetap di sana.

Belum ada kata yang terlontar di antara Hinata dan Gaara. Walaupun mereka menyadari akan kesalahan masing-masing, tidak ada dari mereka yang meminta maaf. Hinata dan Gaara memang sudah memaafkan kesalahan pasangannya, tanpa adanya kata maaf yang terucap. Karena menurut mereka, jika saling mencintai tidak harus selalu mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"Perutmu kenapa?" goda Gaara sambil memusatkan perhatian ke perut Hinata yang mulai tidak rata.

"Aku kira Gaara-_san_ tidak amnesia." Hinata yang semula memainkan kancing piyama Gaara, kini menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di bahu Gaara. "Memangnya siapa yang membuatku begini?" gumamnya dengan bibir mengerucut sambil memukul kaki Gaara.

"Ah! Itu masih sakit." Gaara sedikit meringis sembari mengelus pelan paha kanannya.

Hinata seolah tidak peduli dan mengulangi perbuatannya, membuat Gaara memekik tertahan. "_Anata_ mau lari dari tanggung jawab?" guraunya.

Gaara malah mengeratkan dekapannya tanpa mengucapkan sebutir kata pun. Sesaat kemudian ia berbisik hingga menyebabkan rona merah di pipi Hinata. Ia semakin gemar menggoda Hinata dengan membisikkan kata-kata lainnya, yang berhasil menambah warna merah di wajah Hinata.

Secara mendadak raut wajah Hinata menunjukkan keseriusan karena mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sai dan Yakumo. "Gaara-_san_."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mau lagi kembali ke apartemen."

"Aku tahu," balas Gaara pelan. "Sebenarnya sebelum pulang dari dinas, aku sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kita. Tidak jauh dari rumah _Otousan_."

Hinata dapat mengerti mengapa Gaara tidak memberitahunya sejak jauh hari. Ia belum lupa bahwa masalah menghampirinya dan Gaara saat kepulangan Gaara dari dinas.

"Mama mana?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Mama bilang akan mengambilkan pakaianku di apartemen."

Hinata langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Gaara dengan khawatir. "Sendirian?"

Gaara mengernyitkan kening karena reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata. "Mungkin," jawab Gaara sedikit ragu. Dahinya tampak semakin mengkerut dengan pandangan masih terarah ke istrinya. "Hinata?" panggilnya karena Hinata menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

.

.

.

Mama Karura berjalan di lorong apartemen dengan senyum mengembang. Ia senang karena hubungannya dengan Gaara membaik. Apalagi saat mengingat bahwa ia akan mendapatkan cucu pertama dari pernikahan anak ketiganya, Gaara. Ia juga berharap agar hubungannya dengan menantunya bisa menjadi lebih baik setelah ini.

Dengan semangat Mama Karura memasuki apartemen Gaara. Matanya langsung membelalak saat melihat siapa, atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang menduduki sofa dan saat ini sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

"KYAAAAA…!"

.

.

.

**Tamat?**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Sora Hinase, OraRi HinaRa (**boleh, boleh… ^^**), Ekha miki, Shaniechan, soft purple, Yuiki Nagi-chan, rika nanami, Row, Merai Alixya Kudo, aam tempe, Tania Hikarisawa, Nerazzuri, uchihyuu nagisa, Hina bee lover, Lollytha-chan, Kazhuw, Dindahatake, Jae jae, Kikyo Fujikazu, edogawafirli, Uyung-chan, Onew-Ontokki Mizuno Veasz**

**Semua yang baca pasti merasa kalau fic ini sama sekali tidak seram. Saya sendiri juga yakin kalau horrornya amat sangat tidak terasa. Kalau seram, pasti genre utamanya adalah horror, hehe… ^^v**

**Harusnya fic ini memang tidak bergenre horror karena saya tidak bisa membuat suasana menyeramkan… ^^v Tapi saya sudah kapok bikin fic yang beginian, jadi takut sendiri…** *emang dasarnya penakut*

**Maafkan saya atas fic-fic gaje dan nista saya. Maafkan saya semuanya…**

**Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak… Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua…**

**Sampai jumpa di fic nista lainnya… \^o^/** #plak *nggak penting*

.

.

.

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih…**

**08 April 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
